


Greatest Change: Book 1

by MoonInAutumn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, No Beta We Fix Our Mistakes Like Men, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Past Child Abuse, Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar), Zuko Adopted, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonInAutumn/pseuds/MoonInAutumn
Summary: The Air Nomad Avatar failed to bring balance back to the world. The next two Avatars, tried as they might, failed as well. All hope seemed to have been lost. However, six years after the death of the Earth Avatar, a young Fire Nation boy and his mother are found washed up on the icy shores of the South Pole. Destiny may have different plans for the world.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Ursa, Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Sokka/Yue
Comments: 120
Kudos: 710





	1. The Boy and the Woman on the Shore

He felt like dead weight in Ursa’s arms. As she ran down the corridors of the ship, she tightened her hold of her unconscious son. Her mind raced as she relived the image of the faceless soldier she found standing over Zuko’s bed. His scream of pain echoed through her mind, and her hands were tacky with the stranger’s blood. She didn’t dare to look at his face, lest she risk losing her resolve. The injury itself was horrific, and the fact that Zuko was unconscious was a blessing. But seeing it inflicted on a child, especially her child, was unbearable. The burned wound covered roughly half of the left side of his face, including his ear. A terrible thought ran through her mind.

_Would he lose his eye?_

She didn’t have time to think about that.

“Lady Ursa!” A deep voice boomed, shaking against the metal walls. Her breath hitched as she heard footsteps, and she rounded the corner that would lead her to the stairwell of the the deck. She pressed her back against the wall, daring not to take a breath that could possibly give away her and Zuko’s location.

  
She waited for what felt like hours, her stomach twisted in knots, gently stroking her son’s hair. When the footsteps faded, she made her move. She silently slipped up the stairs. When she reached the heavy steel door, her mind began racing. She need to open it as quickly and as quietly as possible. And she didn’t want to risk putting Zuko down, either.  
Biting her lip, Ursa shifted his body to her left arm, and began to turn the handle slowly.

  
“There they are! Over here!” Shouted a man from the bottom of the stairwell. Ursa panicked, wrenching the handle as hard as she could and shoving through, slamming the door behind her. The frigid, South Pole air sliced through her nightgown, and she looked around in the darkness. They had made this far, and now she had to figure out how they can get off the ship. They didn’t have much time.

  
Zuko doesn’t have much time.

  
“Don’t you think we’ve had enough of this game, Lady Ursa?” Asked a cold, familiar voice from behind. She whipped around, and spotted the source with wide, frightened eyes.

  
“Captain Zhao?! What are you doing?!” She tried to keep her voice even, but it betrayed her fear. Zhao smirked, taking a step forward. She responded by backing away, her face pale with terror.

  
“With all due respect my Lady, these orders are directly from the Fire Lord himself. Understand, I have no personal grudge against Prince Zuko, but you know that for the good of the Fire Nation, he can’t be allowed to live.” he stated in a disturbingly casual tone. “Hand him over, and I promise that he won’t feel a thing.” Ursa shook her head violently, holding onto Zuko as tightly as possible.

  
“He promised me. He promised that he wouldn’t hurt Zuko. That he would leave us alone if I did everything he wanted. I’ve done things that I couldn’t have dreamed of.” Zhao’s smile morphed into an aggravated scowl.

  
“The Fire Lord’s word is law. Hand the prince over, and you can go home, Lady Ursa. You can have another son. Hopefully one that won’t be a threat to his father.” She glared at him, shaking from the cold and from fear. “Give him to me!” he snarled.

  
“STAY AWAY FROM US!” She shouted. It was then that Ursa felt something cold and sharp being shoved deeply into her right side. She screamed and fell onto the floor of the deck, barely managing to not fall on top of her son. Ursa caught a glimpse at the white mask of a helmet and the tip of a spear, stained with her blood. Zhao chuckled, his smirk returning in full force.

  
“Well, this is your last chance, Lady Ursa. Hand your son over, and we’ll treat your wounds. Fire Lord Ozai won’t hear a word of your treachery. Or,” he gestured to the railing of the ship, which was about twenty feet away, “your other options is to jump. Even if you two manage to survive the cold, I doubt those snow savages would allow either if you to live. So, what will it be?”

  
Ursa didn’t say a word. She wouldn’t deign to even look upon this cruel man. Instead, taking in a pained, shaky breath, she looked at her child. Even with the burn wound, he looked as though he were only asleep. So sweet and blissfully unaware of the danger they were in, she wanted to cry.

  
No, they would not have him. She would not let Ozai nor Zhao have her son. They had taken too much away from her already. They were keeping her daughter, her Azula, away from her. They would not have her Zuko. She stood up, ignoring the pain in her stab wound, with her child cradled in her arms. She looked Zhao in the eyes, her face set.

  
“Captain, I have made my decision.” Ursa stated evenly, with a sense of strength that had been missing a few minutes before. However, before he could open his mouth, she turned around and bolted. Ignoring the shouts from Zhao’s men, she climbed on top of the rails and jumped, plunging into the icy waters below.

* * *

  
The rising sun was shedding light upon the snowy shores of the South Pole, tinting the snow a soft pink. However, Hakoda couldn’t allow himself to enjoy the normally tranquil sight. There had been a sighting of a Fire Nation vessel last night, something he, his best friend Bato, and a small search party had been investigating since the small hours of the morning.

  
He wasn’t sure why, but the fact that their village hadn’t been attacked was disturbing to him. The Fire Nation had never hesitated to wreak destruction upon those they felt they were superior to. A battle was simpler, it was predictable to him. But there was no invasion, no sign of the unique tracks that the soldiers boots would leave. He turned Bato.

  
“Have you found anything yet?” he asked. His friend shook his head, his expression similar to his own. Hakoda began to really worry. There had to be a reason that the ship here last. There probably was, but not knowing why was the worst. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

  
“Chief, Bato, come quickly! There’s a woman and a child over here! They’re alive!” shouted Amaruq,one of the youngest members of the search party. Hakoda, followed closely by Bato, ran over to the waving young man, his mind racing. A woman and a child? Were they Fire Nation? Were they Water Tribe? What happened to them? What were they doing here? Hakoda stopped a few feet away from Amaruq, his eyes widening with shock.

  
There they were, a deathly pale woman with a small pool of blood staining the snow at the right side of her body. Next to her was a young boy, who couldn’t be much older than Sokka or Katara, with a severe burn on the left side of his face. They laid unconscious on the snowy shore, lips blue, and yet they were both obviously Fire Nation with their black hair, pale skin, and red and black clothing. It didn’t take a genius to realize that someone on that ship was responsible for this. Amaruq shook his head in disgust.

  
“Damned savages.” He hissed, and Hakoda couldn’t help but nod in agreement. He crouched down and studied the two. He was amazed that they were alive in the first place. The others caught up and formed a semicircle.

  
“What do you want us to do, Hakoda?” Bato asked, crouching beside him. The chief didn’t answer at first. He kept staring at the survivors, afraid that something worse would happen to them should he take his eyes off for a moment. Hakoda understood that more than a few villagers wouldn’t be happy about housing Fire Nation citizens. But Kya and he himself would never forgive him for leaving a woman and a child that was most likely hers to die.

  
“We’re taking them with us.” Hakoda stated firmly. The reactions were divided. Some, like Bato, simply accepted his judgement. Others looked suspicious, but said nothing. The rest, including Amaruq, didn’t hide their relief.

  
Amaruq knelt down and was reaching out for the boy when the woman began to moan and stir. He stood and along with the others, barring Hakoda and Bato, took few steps back. She opened her eyes, the gold irises giving away her heritage. At first, she didn’t seem to notice the men surrounding her. Instead, she looked to the child and placed her hand on his chest. The corners of her blue lips quirked upwards as she felt the rise and fall of his breathing. Then she turned head and saw Hakoda, Bato, and the others. Her smile vanished.

  
“NO!!” She shrieked, tugging boy weakly into her arms. Hakoda slowly lifted a gloved hand and reached towards her. “No...” she whispered. He placed his hand gently on her arm. He then waited a moment, not making another move or saying a word. She looked at him, the fear in her eyes lessening after a few minutes, though not by much.

  
“Miss? What’s your name?” He asked quietly. She kept looking for another moment before relenting.

  
“Ur...Ursa.” She mumbled.

  
“Ursa?” Hakoda repeated. She nodded. “Ursa, is this your son?” Again, she nodded. “Can you tell me his name?”

  
“Z...Zuko.”

  
“How old is he?”

  
“...Six.” she whispered. Hakoda felt his heart clench. Tui and La, this boy, Zuko, was only a year older than Sokka, and two years older than Katara. He took in a deep breath.

  
“One more question, Ursa. How did you and Zuko end up here in the South Pole?” Ursa’s eyes widened, and tears began to pool in the corners.

  
“H-h-he promised!” she sobbed. “He promised...he...promised...” Hakoda gave her arm a gentle squeeze. That was enough questions for now. He needed to get Ursa and Zuko to the village as soon as possible.

  
“Ursa, my name is Hakoda. I can tell that something horrible happened to you and your son. I know that you have no reason to trust us, but we want to get you two back to our village where you’ll be safe. Okay?” She blinked, and he felt the tension in her arm lessen just a bit.

  
“Okay.” Ursa responded. Hakoda gave her a soft smile and nodded to Amaruq. The younger man slowly approached Zuko again and knelt, mirroring Hakoda’s smile. Ursa then used what was likely the last of her strength and tilted her son towards Amaruq, who gently picked the child up into his arms. Bato then lifted Ursa herself off of the snow.

  
It was then that both he and Hakoda saw the extent of the large, dark red stain she left behind.

  
It would be one the longest walks home.


	2. Leaves From the Vine

Kya did her best to focus on the mittens she was sewing, but her mind wandered back to Hakoda. He and his group had been out since before dawn, and she was getting more worried the longer they were out. It was only mid morning, but that did little to comfort her.

So far, Sokka and Katara only knew the bare bones of what happened last night. A Fire Nation ship had been spotted, so their dad went to investigate. Katara was worried, but Sokka was confident that if they were attacked, Hakoda and Bato would be able to fight the Fire Nation off. She couldn’t help but want to believe that herself.

“Kya.” A quiet voice, belonging to her mother-in-law, Kanna, snaps her out of her thoughts. “You’re going to have more gray hair than me if you keep fussing. We must have faith in Hakoda. And not just for our sake.” She states, looking over to the two children, who were eating some stewed sea prunes and talking about the fun things they had in store for the day. Kya inhales deeply, and puts her sewing aside.

“I’m trying, Kanna, I really am. From what anyone can see, there doesn’t seem to be any sign of a raid or an invasion, but I can’t help but worry about. It’s been hours since they’ve left.” She admits, keeping her voice low. Kanna nodded, her eyes empathetic.

“I understand. It hurts to know that my son must do this just to protect the rest of us, but he hasn’t lead us wrong yet.” the older woman responded. Kya hummed and picked up the mitten, trying to distract herself as it became quiet between them again.

Soon, Sokka had finished his breakfast and walked over to his mother and grandmother. “Mom, Gran Gran, is it safe to go outside yet? I wanna go on patrol.”

“Not yet, Sokka. We all have to wait until dad comes home.” Kya gently reminded him. He was certainly brave at his age, but he was still a child like his sister, whether he like it or not. Predictably, he pouted, but didn’t try to argue.

“Can I look outside the tent to see if something happened? I won’t go out there. I just wanna see if Dad’s home.” Kya thought about for a moment.

“Just look. If you see anything strange, you need to come back in, Sokka. Promise?”

“Promise!” He chirped, quickly going over to the entrance of their home and carefully peeking out. “They’re back! Mom, Gran Gran, they’re back!” He exclaimed happily. Katara ran over to her brother to look as well.

“Dad’s home!” She repeated excitedly. Her smile then melted away. “Mom, I think some people are hurt.” She looked over to Kya, looking confused. Sokka nodded, frowning as well.

“Yeah, she’s right. I think I see a lady and a kid.” Kya stood up.

“Alright, that’s enough looking for now. Katara, Sokka, stay with Gran Gran for now. I’m going to see what’s happening.” Her children nodded and went to their grandmother. Kya stood up and walked outside. It wasn’t hard to find Hakoda’s group, as they had just came back and were still gathered at the village entrance. It looked like everyone made it back safely. Relieved she started to walk over to them, hoping that Hakoda could tell her what happened.

But as she was getting closer, she began to realize that something was off. Bato and Amaruq were both carrying people, people she could tell were not from the South Pole. She started to run, not stopping until she was mere feet away from them.

When she saw the two up close, Kya barely managed to swallowed her gasp.  
  
Had the woman in Bato’s arms not been breathing so heavily, Kya would have believed her to be dead. Her skin was a sickly white, sharply contrasting against her blue lips. The boy Amaruq was carrying looked to be in better shape, his lips also blue, but his pale skin had more color in comparison. However, there was a large, angry burn on the left side of his face. She turned to her husband.

“Hakoda, what happened?!” she asked shakily. He shook his head.

“You’ll know very soon. Right, we have these two to Jissika and Sesi.”

“I’ll go on ahead and call for them.” She then ran to the local healers’ tent, where Jissika and her daughter, apprentice, and Amaruq’s wife, Sesi, resided. Kya was breathless by the time she opened the entrance of the tent. But it wasn’t her running that caused it.

“Please... help! The search party... is back! They... found... people... on the shore! A... boy and a... woman!” She gasped in between breaths. Jissika, an older woman with thin streaks of silver shooting through her dark hair, stood up and grabbed Kya’s shoulders.

“Calm down, Kya!” she ordered sternly, giving the younger woman’s shoulders a small, but firm shake. “Now, are you telling us that the men found this woman and child on the shores?” She asked. Kya nodded. “Are they injured outside of their hypothermia?”

“Yes.” Kya panted. “The boy has a large burn on his face, and the woman looks very pale, like she lost a lot of blood.” Jissika nodded and glanced to Sesi, who was now standing as well, a hand on her large, pregnant stomach.

“We’ll go and see to this, then. Kya, we’re going to need another pair of hands due to Sesi’s condition. Just do as we tell you, okay?” Kya, having stopped breathing so heavily, nodded.

“Okay, Jissika.” With that, the three women went outside to meet the others, who had just arrived.

* * *

_It was a balmy morning in the palace. Zuko was with his mother in the royal gardens, following their routine feeding the turtle ducks small chunks of bread at the pond. He especially loved seeing the ducklings, with their soft feathers, dark little button eyes, and following their mother in a perfect line._

_Brushing the crumbs off of his hands, Zuko got off the bench and walked around, looking at the various bushes and flowers. A large patch of fire lilies were blooming. He resisted the urge to pick some for his mom. He didn’t want to upset the royal groundskeeper._

_As he continued to wander, he picked up a leaf, not thinking about why. As he laid it on his palm, he thought about what his father said to him the day before after training._

_‘Do you have any sort of talent of firebending? Look at me! Don’t you even think about running off to your mother or your uncle. Azula is two years younger than you, and, somehow, she’s shows far more promise than you, Zuko. I knew you lacked that spark in your eyes. Firebending is a gift wasted on you.’_

_The words echoed through his head, and a mixture of sadness and shame knotted his stomach. He didn’t tell Mom about what Father had said, nor did he dare tell Uncle Iroh, Aunt Natsumi, or Lu Ten. Zuko was afraid of just making his father angrier, which was all too easy._

_Pushing the hurtful words out of his mind, he focused back on the leaf in his left palm. He thought about what Uncle would do, and he can up with an idea: meditate. He sat in the grass, closed his eyes, and focused his chi. He didn’t know how long he sat there like that, but he kept his mind on his palm._

_Then something happened. He felt something come out of his hand. But it wasn’t fire. If it were, the leaf would have become ash. Instead, it flew up in the air. Zuko was surprised, staring as it fluttered back down. He caught it, his eyes wide with surprise. Now came a question._

_Would he be able to do it again?_

_He set the leaf in his right palm, and repeated his meditation. After about a minute, it happened again. Now Zuko had a name for what pushed the leaf up: air. He knew better than to think it was simply wind. It was a still morning, and not once did he or his mom feel any sort of breeze. It was warm, though. Was he bending the heat of the air? After all, you could bend lightning, which wasn’t quite fire either. Whatever it was, it was amazing and it was something that just might surprise Father. He caught the leaf again._

_“Maybe I can...” he muttered, the leaf in his left hand again, this time positioning his right hand a few inches over it. Biting his lip in anticipation, he meditated one more time. It took just a little longer until the air came out of both his palms, with the leaf being held in the the middle of the two air currents. He grinned._

_“Zuko? Where did you go?” He heard his mother call out. He must have been at this longer than he had thought._

_“Over here, Mom! Hurry, there’s something you have to see!” Zuko called out excitedly. He didn’t dare look away yet, putting all of his concentration at his new ability. It wasn’t until his mother’s light footsteps came within earshot did he, carefully, stand up and he turned to face her._

_“Look!” He held out his hands, smiling brightly, “Mom, what do you think? Father won’t believe this! I don’t think even Azula knows how to do this! Do you think I could teach her? Do you think Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten will be impressed?” The words came out of his mouth with excitement._

_But she didn’t say anything. Instead, she looked... ill? Or scared? Had Zuko done something wrong? “Mom-“ He started, but she was running over to him now. Before he could say anything else, she grabbed his arms and wrenched them down to his side, holding them tightly. The air was gone, and the leaf dropped to the ground. “Mom?!”_

_“Zuko, you must never do that! Please promise me that you won’t do that again!” She was on her knees now, and he could see the tears in her eyes. Mom wasn’t holding his arms so tightly anymore, but she didn’t let go._

_Guilt washed over him. Zuko did not know why exactly his mother was so upset, but he knew that it had something to do with what he was doing with the leaf. “Mom, I...” he bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say make her feel better. “Mom, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. I didn’t want to make you sad.”_

_He could feel his throat tighten up, and though he did his best to be strong, he started to cry as well, tears slipping down his cheeks. Mom pulled him into a tight, but very comfortable hug. He returned it, closing his eyes and feeling soothed by her scent of orange blossoms._

_“I know you didn’t mean to, my love. And this is not your fault.” She whispered as she rubbed his back. “But your father and your grandfather can’t see or hear about what you did today. Even your sister, aunt, uncle, and cousin can’t know.” Zuko nodded, still sniffling, but feeling a little better._

_“Yes, Mom.” He didn’t care about his trick anymore, not when it made Mom so scared. He just wanted to go back to the pond and watch the turtle ducks, play with Azula and Lu Ten, have tea with Uncle and Auntie, and even train with Father. He wanted to forget about this ever happening._

_Zuko opened his eyes, and stiffened when he saw his father over her shoulder. He saw it, Zuko knew. He saw and heard everything. His father was quickly walking towards them with a strange and frightening look in his eyes. It wasn’t anger, pride, satisfaction, annoyance, or any other expression that would be familiar to him. The look made Zuko feel... cold. Unsafe._

_Mom must have felt it too, turning towards the sound Father’s footsteps. She didn’t say anything, but she held onto him tightly now, her breathing becoming quicker and more ragged. He wanted to say something, anything, to make his father stop whatever he planned on doing to them. To beg him to not be angry._

_But somehow, Zuko knew it wouldn’t make a difference._

* * *

Zuko woke up, feeling scared, in pain, chilled, tired, and confused. He had no idea of where he was, but he could tell that he wasn’t on the ship. He didn’t dare make a sound, not knowing who would hear him and not knowing what they would do to him if they knew that he was awake. He couldn’t remember what got him here, but he remembered seeing the masked man stand over his bed, fire in hand. He screamed and blacked out when he was burned.

Burned.

Opening his right eye, Zuko realized he couldn’t see out of his left one, and he began to panic. Did he go blind? He reached up to touch it, feeling a soft, cloth bandage brush against his fingers. He sighed in relief, hoping that it would heal soon. He started to poke at it some more before a warm hand gently took his wrist away from his face.

“Don’t touch.” A soft voice spoke, coming from his right. Turning his head, he expected, no, hoped, that it was Mom. Instead, he saw a pretty woman with dark skin and blue eyes looking at him with a smile. Zuko didn’t know why, but somehow, he knew that he was safe. Maybe because she smiled like Mom.

“Hello, ma’am. I’m Zuko.” he managed, his voice sounding raspy. His mom always told him that it was rude to not say hello. The pretty woman’s smile grew.  
  
“Hello there, Zuko. How are you feeling?” She smoothed his hair, a gesture Zuko appreciated.

“Tired.” He admitted. He wasn’t ready to sleep again though. She nodded and looked over her shoulder.

“Sesi, he’s awake.” A tall woman appeared, dark skinned and blue eyed as well, with a large belly, a stony face, and freckles on her nose and cheeks. She kneeled down and touched his forehead.

“Warm,” the second woman, Sesi, the first one called her, murmured. “You’re a firebender.” She didn’t seem to be really asking as much as she wanted to hear it from Zuko himself.

“Yes ma’am.” He thought about what Uncle Iroh told him about firebenders. “My blood runs hot.” He added. Sesi nodded.

“No fever then. Good.”

“Um, how long was I asleep?” He asked. The unnamed woman squeezed his hand.

“Two days.” She answered. “Are you hungry?” His stomach growled in response. She chuckled. “I’ll get him some broth, Sesi.”

“Thank you, Kya.” The nice lady, Kya, stood up as Sesi helped him into a sitting position. He found that he was wearing blue clothes, not unlike the two women, and he was laying on a mat and covered with a warm, fur blanket. Kya came back and handed him a steaming bowl and a spoon, which he sat on his lap.

“Be careful, it’s hot.” Kya gently warned.  
  
“Thank you.” He lifted a spoonful of broth to his lips and blew off the steam before he sipped. It had none of the spices he was used to, but it still had a nice, salty taste. It was when it hit his stomach did Zuko realize how hungry he really was. It took all of his willpower to not just slurp it right from the bowl. Instead, he ate one spoonful at a time. Kya and Sesi let him eat in silence, and took the bowl and spoon away when he was done. 

With his stomach full, Zuko realized he was inside of a tent that was roughly the same size as his bedroom at the palace. And then he remembered something else.  
  
“Where’s my mom?” His voice shook on every word. Kya’s smile faded a bit and Sesi’s stern face softened.

“She’s safe.” Sesi pointed across the fire. He could make out Mom’s shape, being attended to by two people he just noticed. Zuko then threw his blanket and tried to stand, only for Kya and Sesi to force him to lay back down.

“You’re too weak right now, Zuko. You need to rest.” Sesi ordered as Kya pulled the heavy blanket up to his shoulders, tucking him in silently. “We’ve been talking to your mother, and more than anything else, she wants you to get well.”

Zuko wanted to protest, but with his hunger subsided, the warmth and weight of the blanket pinning him in place, and the set looks on the women’s faces, he knew it to be futile. It wasn’t two minutes later that he fell back to a dreamless slumber.


	3. Recovering

“Are you going to see that kid again, Mom?” Katara asked brightly as Kya adjusted her parka.

“That’s right Katara. It looks like he’s going to be okay.” Kya answered. In all honesty, Kya was relieved that she was there when Zuko first woke up two weeks ago. Sesi was a good woman and would be a fine mother, but she often spoke in a terse and clinical sort of way. Kya didn’t know too much about the boy yet, but he seemed to be a sensitive and thoughtful child. 

Miraculously, Ursa has been on the mend as well. The first days were absolutely critical, and neither Jissika nor Sesi knew if she was going make it through the first night, much less two weeks. But somehow, she seemed to have been willing herself to survive. Still, unlike Zuko after the first week, neither healer thought she was in the clear yet, as Jissika told Hakoda and Kya during a visit last week.

“ _The boy is in no danger at this point. Hypothermia was the greatest obstacle he was facing. Now, he needs rest more than anything else. As for the burn, he’s not going to lose his left eye, or his ear for that matter. But he is going to have a fairly large scar_.” The older woman’s features then softened a bit.   
  
“ _The mother, however... I’m going to be blunt Chief, it’s nothing short of a miracle that she wasn’t dead by the time you and your party found her. She has a lot of fight in her, and as a mother myself, I know it’s because of her child. Right now, we wait and watch her healing progress. I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, but I have known and treated people who have survived greater odds_.”

It was the best news they could have hoped for. Zuko was in a country that was so different and so far from his home, but he wasn’t going lose his mother, at least not yet. If Kya could do anything to help, she was willing to do so a thousand times over, especially if a child was involved. So she has taken two hours in the morning and two hours in the evening everyday to assist. It was very simple at first.

Then Ursa began to talk to them, and everything they thought they knew came crashing down.  
  
The things that Ursa had told were... unbelievable. Such as Zuko not only being a son of the new Fire Lord, but the Avatar himself. Normally, one would suspect that she was lying to make sure that no would hurt her son, but Hakoda and Kya had looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

Ursa described how she found Zuko airbending, and that he was caught doing so by her husband, Ozai. The man was ready to kill his own son right then and there. The only way to save Zuko was her agreeing to help Ozai assassinate his father, Fire Lord Azulon, and allow Ozai to usurp his brother’s birthright.

He then discreetly banished his wife and son, on the promise that he would let them live in peace, as well as annulling their marriage. Additionally, Ursa was forced to leave their daughter, Azula, in his care or he would have both of their children killed under the pretense of them being bastards born out of affairs.

Even after all Ursa had done for him, the Fire Lord went back on his word and tried to have Zuko killed anyway, hence how they ended up in the South Pole.

Kya never thought she could have so much admiration for a Fire Nation citizen, much less the wife of the Fire Lord. But the woman’s courage was completely incredible.

“... om... Mom!” Katara’s voice broke her concentration. Kya blinked. She had gotten lost in her thoughts with all the events that have transpired the last three days.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. What were you saying?”

“Can me and Sokka come visit the boy too? You said he’s feeling better, so do you think he wants play?” she asked brightly. Sokka nodded, doing his best to look serious like his father.

“Yeah. I wanna make sure they’re not spies!” He announced, his arms crossed. His expression softened a bit. “... And there’s not a lot of boys my age. He’s only one year older than me, right?”  
  
Kya looked at her children thoughtfully. She did not think that Zuko would be well enough for snowball fights today, but maybe making some friends would be good for him. If Jissika and Sesi were fine with it, of course. And Sokka and Katara would behave themselves. She nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea, you two. The little boy’s name is Zuko, and I think he’d like to meet you. But Jissika and Sesi will have to be the ones to decide if he’s feeling well enough for visitors. So make sure you’re on your best behavior, promise?” 

Her children grinned.

“Promise!”

* * *

Zuko sat next to his mother and chewed on the last of his blubbered seal jerky as he watched Jissika make an ointment out of seaweed and penguin fat. He was feeling better every day, and what was even better, so was Mom. She’s also been eating more the past week, having drank a bowl of that tasty broth and eating some jerky for breakfast. Since she wasn’t feeling so tired anymore, Sesi was her showing how to sew mittens for her and Zuko.   
  
She actually pretty good at it too, telling them that she used do it all the time when she was younger. He had no idea, but all of their clothes back home were already made, so he never got the chance to see until now. Mom only stopped when Jissika needed to change her bandages and clean her wound.  
  
Sesi had change his bandages earlier this morning, too. It always stung, but she used a salve that soothed the pain and would keep his burn from getting infected. She said that Zuko was lucky that he was unconscious when she first cleaned and treated it, and he believed her.

Jissika and Sesi were nice, not as nice as Kya, but still nice. They didn’t talk a lot, even to each other, unless they had to. Like if Sesi needed bandages, or if Jissika needed more kelp, or if Zuko and Mom wanted some more water. 

They were willing answer the questions Zuko had. He knew now that he was in the South Pole, and he and Mom were staying in the Water Tribe village, and Hakoda, Kya’s husband, was the Chief. Jissika and Sesi were the village doctors, and three people already came in today.

The first was a young woman who need medicine for her sick aunt, the second was an older man who asked for some of the ointment that Jissika was making, and the third was a man who somehow got two fishhooks stuck in his thumb.  
  
Zuko knew that third visitor’s injury wasn’t something you saw everyday, since Sesi was just as confused as he was to how it happened. Something about trying to use the second fishhook to get the first one out.

“Jissika, Sesi?” Kya poked her head through the entrance of the tent. “Sokka and Katara would like to meet Zuko. Would they be in way?” Jissika looked up to Kya for a moment.

“If Ursa and Zuko don’t mind, I don’t see the harm in it. But no loud noises.” She stated, before turning back to her ointment. Mom looked up from her mittens, smiled and nodded. Kya beamed back and beckoned two kids around his age to come in. 

One was a girl who looked like she was Azula’s age, and the other was a boy who looked a little older than her. The girl saw him and Mom and grinned.

“Hi there, I’m Katara!” She chirped, carefully making her way to them, with Kya and the boy trailing behind her. As she knelt down, Mom took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“Hello Katara, I’m Ursa, and this is my son, Zuko.” Zuko nodded.

“Hello Katara.” He repeated thoughtfully. The boy with Katara hadn’t said anything yet, just staring at them. Zuko nervously shifted in his seat under the intense gaze. After a moment, the boy spoke.

“You two aren’t scary.” He stated.

“Sokka, don’t be rude!” Kya scolded. The boy, Sokka, snapped out of his stare.

“It’s not a bad thing, Mom!” He defended. “Fire Nation spies are supposed to be evil and scary, and they don’t look scary or evil.” Mom giggled softly, which broke the small tension.

“Well, I’m glad that we don’t look evil or scary to you Sokka. You look like a very smart boy.” She said. Sokka blinked, then grinned proudly, a red blush appearing on his dark cheeks.

“Mom, Dad, and Gran-Gran say that too!” He beamed. “Sorry if I was rude though.” he added. Katara leaned, her face inches from Zuko’s, her smile morphing into a small frown.

“How’d you get hurt?” She asked. Zuko resisted the urge to touch his bandage. Mom, Sesi, and Jissika already gave him a lecture about that.

“A bad man hurt me. Another bad man hurt Mom, too.” He whispered. It was all that he knew and remembered. He didn’t know why, and he was too scared to ask Mom. He also had a feeling that she wouldn’t want to tell him either. Katara nodded sadly.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly.

“Anyway,” Sokka drawled, breaking the darkened mood, “since you’re not a spy, Katara and I hope you’re feeling good enough to let us show you around the village.” 

That... sounded like fun, actually. Zuko didn’t want to spend another day cooped up in the tent, and he really wanted to see the village. But he also knew that it was up to Mom, not to mention Jissika and Sesi. He looked up to Mom, who appeared to be thinking.

“Well, I’m not sure I want you to go too far, but I do want you to make some friends.” She then looked to the doctors, who both nodded.

“Do not overexert yourself. If you begin to feel tired, you come back and rest. No roughhousing and no snowball fights.” Jissika told them as she scraped the finished salve into a small jar. Katara clapped her hands excitedly and while Sokka grumbled about the rules, he was smiling too. Sesi reached over and handed Zuko a deep blue parka and a pair of dark brown boots, which he thanked her for and promptly put on. Mom lightly tapped on his shoulder.

“Try these on, Zuko.” She handed him the mittens she had made. He pulled them on and wiggled his fingers.

“They’re perfect Mom.” With that, he gave her a big, but careful hug. He got up and Katara took his hand. She, Sokka, and Zuko stepped out into the chilled air.

* * *

Bato was focused on weaving his fishing net as Hakoda made his rounds around the village. On a large scale, nothing has really changed, aside from the whispers of the Fire Nation being even more cruel than usual. His friend kept him updated with the survivors, and entrusted him with the information they gathered from the woman, Ursa.  
  
Bato didn’t know what was more insane: the fact that Ursa had survived despite all odds against her, or that her son was the prince and possibly the Avatar. In a way, it would explain why the Fire Nation wanted to kill Zuko. But the idea that the Fire Lord would have his own son murdered for any reason was reprehensible.

“Hey Bato!” He looked to his right and saw Sokka running up to him, and walking a short distance behind Hakoda’s boy was Katara and Zuko.

“Good morning Sokka.” He greeted with a smile. “What are you up to today?”

“Katara and I are showing Zuko the village. Don’t worry, I made sure he wasn’t a spy.” Sokka proclaimed proudly. He chuckled.

“Good job, Sokka.” 

“Sokka, wait up!” Katara huffed, pouting at her brother before turning to Bato with a smile.

“Morning Bato!”  
  
“Good morning Katara.” He turned to the Fire Nation boy. “You must be Zuko.” The child nodded shyly.

“Yes sir.” He sat down and stared at the ropes with interest. “What are you doing?”

“Knotting a fishing net. Do you know how?” Zuko shook his head. “Well, do you want me to show you?”

“Yes please.” By that point, Sokka and Katara sat down as well and watched with interest as Bato slowly demonstrated the knotting technique.  
  
“Alright Zuko, your turn.” The boy pulled off his mittens and attempted copy Bato’s knot. When he was done, Bato looked it over.  
  
“Your knot is a little too loose, there.” He reached over to undo it, and Zuko stiffened, his right eye looking down at the snow.

“Zuko?” Bato looked at the still child with concern. Katara and Sokka looked at their new friend, worry gleaming in their eyes. “Zuko!” This seemed to have snapped him out of his trance.

“I-I’m sorry I messed up the knot.” He murmured, still looking afraid. Bato shook his head.  
  
“Zuko, you don’t have to apologize for making a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Why would you think you were in trouble?” Zuko shifted, biting his lip.  
  
“Um... when I messed up, he would yell at me. He yelled a lot.” He said quietly. Bato didn’t ask Zuko who ‘he’ was. He didn’t need to.

“No one is going to yell at you here.” He made sure to emphasize every word. It was then that Zuko finally relaxed, allowing a smile to break through. “Come on, let’s rework this knot.”  
  
Bato watched as Zuko threw himself into knotting the net. Now that he knew that no one would shout at him, helping him correct a mistake was not going to frighten him. Now if he made a mistake, he simply tried again until he got it right. Sokka and Katara watched as well. It wasn’t the weaving that kept their attention, but rather the intensity on Zuko’s face. His visible eye was focused and his mouth was set in a straight line.  
  
By the time he was finished, it was the middle of the afternoon and he had blisters on his hands, a few that had popped. But Zuko was happy with the net he made, and was relieved to hear that when his blisters healed, the skin would toughen a bit. He then escorted the children back to Jissika’s tent, where they found Kya and Hakoda speaking to Ursa.

He hadn’t seen her in two weeks, and while she wasn’t in peak condition, there was still a great difference between the frightened, dying woman they found and the calm, dignified one that was speaking with his friend. She still had ways to go, but something told him that she would pull through.

“Bato?” He looked down at Zuko. The boy smiled. “Thanks for teaching me how to make a net. It was fun.” Bato smiled back.  
  
“It was my pleasure, Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate the feedback, guys! So, I’m going to try to update as often as possible.


	4. The Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had a bit of a block. And 167 kudos?! I know it’s chicken feed to the really good stories, but I’m so honored nonetheless!

_When Zuko woke up from Mom shaking his shoulder, his room was still dark. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and looked at her, wondering why she wanted him up so late._

_“Mom?” He asked, but she squeezed his hand._

_“Shhh. Wake up dear, we need to get you dressed.” She whispered. Zuko really didn’t want to get up and get dressed so late. But the way that Mom looked at him, it let him know that it was something he needed to do. Nodding, he pushed his blanket off and got up, trying his best to stay wake as she helped him get dressed. The clothes weren’t any of his fancy ones, but he didn’t mind since they were comfy. He waited as she pulled his hair back in the High Phoenix ponytail he always wore it in and wrapped him in a cloak._

_“Mom, why are we doing this?” Zuko finally asked, not feeling so sleepy now._

_“We’re going away for a little while, my dear.” She said, taking his hand and leading him out the hallway. “We need to say goodbye to Azula before we leave.”_

_“She’s not coming with us?” Zuko frowned. If he and Mom were going somewhere, he’d like his sister to be with them. Mom gave him a very sad look._

_“I’m sorry Zuko, Azula can’t come with us.” She sounded like she was going to cry, so he didn’t ask her more about it. She opened Azula’s door and they walked over to her bed. Mom leaned over and kissed Azula’s forehead, which woke up his sister._

_“Mommy? Zuzu?” Azula mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Mom wrapped her arms around her._

_“Azula, Mommy and Zuzu have to go away for a little while. We’ll be back very, very soon.” Her voice shook as she spoke._

_“Mmhmm.” Azula said as she leaned against their mother. Mom ran her fingers through her hair._

_“We love you Azula. We do. Please don’t forget that.” She kissed her forhead one more time before letting her lay back down and pulling her blanket up to her shoulders. Zuko leaned over and hugged Azula._

_“Goodnight Zula.”_

_“Goodnight Zuzu.”_

_She was back to sleep already. He and Mom left as quietly as they could, quickly walking through the too dark and too quiet hallways. Zuko notices that there were no guards, which didn’t make him feel any better. He still didn’t know what was really going on, something told him that he and Mom wouldn’t be back as quickly as she told Azula._

_They made their to the entrance of the palace, and as they stepped outside, he saw a small carriage with dragon moose. Mom helped him inside and as soon they sat down, the carriage took off. Zuko leaned against Mom, and she wrapped her arms around him._

_“It’s okay to sleep now. You must be so tired.” she whispered sweetly. Zuko didn’t answer, just nodded. His mind wondered to Father, who hadn’t spoken to him, or even train him, for several days since the leaf incident. Part of Zuko was actually okay with that. He’d never seen Father look like that before, and the less time he had to be around him, the better Zuko felt. As he closed his eyes, Zuko wondered when he would see his sister again._

* * *

The South Pole couldn’t be more different from the Fire Nation, as Zuko saw it. While his old home was warm and tropical, here it was always cold and covered with snow. The Palace was enormous, while the village was quite small. There were no servants to clean and cater to you, and everyone was expected to pull their weight, from the elderly to the children.

However, this created a sense of teamwork, and every day, and Zuko and his mother found themselves getting more and more immersed into the rhythm of what was likely going to be their new lives.

Now that he was well enough, Zuko was tasked with his share of chores around Jissika’s home. He didn’t mind, as focusing on them made time go by faster before he could play with Katara and Sokka, and he felt it was his way to repay her and Sesi for everything they’ve done for him and his mom. Mom was allowed to help too, but nothing that keep her on her feet for long.

He began to learn a lot more than he may ever had back home. Some things that were good and others that were bad. The good things included making nets, cleaning fish for supper, how to cook simple foods, and making a fire, which was probably the easiest due to his firebending. Despite the fact that his father would call it ‘peasant work’, Zuko actually enjoyed learning here more than he did back at the palace. His and Azula’s tutors would almost as bored as they were, just saying the same things over and over. Here, people like Bato, Hakoda, Jissika, Sesi, and Amaruq were happy to teach him.

Then there were the bad things. He learned that the Fire Nation had been attacking the rest of the world for ninety years, something that shattered everything he was told by his tutors. They killed the Air Nomads for no reason but to kill the Avatar and kidnapped the Tribe’s waterbenders. Those were the reasons why Sokka wanted to make sure he and Mom weren’t spies.

A part of him didn’t want to believe it, but when he asked Mom, she said that they were telling the truth. That the Fire Nation has been attacking the world for so long, thinking that they were helping people. It was scary, and it made his stomach feel sick the rest of the day.

  
Then there were the whispers that Zuko couldn’t ignore. At first, he thought it was because he was Fire Nation, and a bit of it was. But the word ‘Avatar’ kept coming up over and over again whenever he was near.

_Is that the Avatar?_

_No doubt, he has to be the Avatar._

It was something he didn’t how to ask about yet. He knew what the Avatar was, the one who could master all four elements. Zuko didn’t know what that had to do with him. But he did know that the whispering and the looks often made him uncomfortable.

“Don’t pay them any mind.” Mom said as they folded laundry. “I know things have changed so quickly, and it’s probably still a bit scary, but you don’t need to worry about that. If someone starts asking you questions and you don’t want to answer them, I want you to come to me.” Zuko frowned as he set aside a folded tunic.

“Mom, it wasn’t heat I was bending back home, was it? I was actually airbending.” Mom gave him a sad look and that was all the answers he needed. He bit his lip and thought about everything that’s happened. Airbending and firebending at the same time, he and Mom leaving in the middle of the night, getting attacked on that ship. “This is my fault. You got hurt because of-“ Mom grabbed his shoulders.

“Don’t you ever say that, Zuko. None of this is your fault.” She said sternly. Her face softened as she placed a hand on the right side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. “You’re the reason I’m still here. You and Azula.” Zuko looked up at her in shock.

“But...” he started, and she leaned in until her face was only inches away from his.

“You are. It hurts me when you say things like that, Zuko. You’re a bright and kind young man who never gives up, even when things are hard. When you make a mistake, you keep trying. None of this is your fault.”

Zuko smiled and leaned into Mom’s soft hand, closing his good eye.

“Thanks Mom.” he murmured. He still had so many questions, especially in regards to his airbending. But he didn’t need to know the answers right now. He then felt her lips press against his forehead.

“Come, let’s finish folding so you can play with Sokka and Katara.”

* * *

“Wait, what are we doing?” Zuko realized that Kya, Sokka, and Katara didn’t tell him where they were going. Whatever it was, both Mom and Jissika must have given them permission, given that his burn needed one more week to heal. Katara gave him a big smile.

“Penguin sledding!” She replied

“Penguin sledding?” He repeated. Sokka gave him an weird look.

“You’ve never gone penguin sledding?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a penguin before.” He admitted. He had eaten penguin meat and knew penguin fat was used for medicine, but he never saw the animal.

“Seriously? It’s the funnest thing ever! What, you’ve never gone sledding in the Fire Nation?” He asked. Zuko shook his head.

“We never went sledding before either. There’s no snow in the Fire Nation. It’s really warm and there’s lots of volcanoes.” Sokka was quiet for a moment.

“That sounds like the worst place to live. No wonder you guys left.”

“Sokka.” Kya warned gently. One thing that Zuko has learned was that Sokka always said what was on his mind, no matter how rude it was. However, Zuko actually liked that about him. It meant that Sokka really did want to be friends. And Katara was too nice to not want to be friends with everyone she met. She was sort of like Azula in that way, but not as bossy.

Zuko frowned. He missed her. He missed Azula, Lu Ten, Uncle, and Auntie. He missed playing swords where he and his sister would be the heroes who always won and Lu Ten would be the bad guy who always lost. He missed having tea and listening to stories with Uncle Iroh and Aunt Natsumi, even if he needed lots of sugar to make the tea taste good. Mom didn’t like him having that much sugar, but Uncle would always put an extra lump in Zuko’s cup when he thought no one was looking. Aunt Natsumi would catch him sometimes and playfully smack Uncle Iroh like he was a naughty kid, making them all laugh.

“...ko. Zuko!” Katara’s voice brought him out of his memories. “We’re here!”  
Blinking, he looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a large group of black and white birds. They had two pairs of small wings, orange feet, button-like noses, and whiskers. They looked very different from turtle ducks, but they were still pretty cute.

And they were bigger, too. Much, much bigger.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and Kya smiled at him, as if she had sensed his nervousness.

“Don’t worry, they’re not mean. Come on kids!” Sokka and Katara gathered around and Kya pulled out three small fishes from a small pouch. “Alright. Now, penguins are very shy and won’t just come right up to you to go sledding. So, you three take one fish each, and just walk right up to them. They can’t resist a snack.”

Zuko took a fish and nervously walked up to the large, squawking birds. A few penguins immediately noticed the food in his hands and came waddling up to him. Zuko let out a squeak as they surrounded him. But rather than bite him as he feared, they were trying to take the fish.

“Grab a penguin, Zuko!” Kya called out. Nodding, he handed out the fish to the bird in front him and, while the penguin ate, managed to wrap his arms around the hapless creature. He grinned in triumph.

“Gotcha, Mr. Penguin!” The penguin attempted to pull away, but Zuko kept a tight grip on him. He look and saw Sokka and Katara pull their penguins to the edge of the hill, and he followed them, pulling his penguin.

“Now lay him on his belly and sit on top.” Katara said, pushing her penguin face down and climbing on his back. Zuko did the same and swallowed, feeling a bit nervous and realizing that he had never done anything like this before.

“Ready... set... go!” Sokka shouted, and the three children push themselves over the edge of the hill.

At first, it was terrifying, as Zuko couldn’t do much more than steer his penguin. But hearing his friends’ whoops and laughter allowed him to relax enough to join them in their cheer. It was an amazing feeling, the wind icy blowing against his cheeks, the speed of them gliding down to the bottom. He wondered why there was nothing so fun in the Fire Nation.

“This is great!” He shouted.

“Told ya!” Katara called back. They flew down the slope until they reached the bottom, slowing to a stop. The three giggling children stood up and the penguins waddled back to their colony.   
Zuko looked up and something caught his eye. In the distance, he could make out a ship that looked like it was stuck in the ice.

“Sokka, what’s that?” He asked, pointing it out. His friend squinted, then frowned.

“That’s a Fire Navy ship. It’s been there since our Gran Gran was young. That’s one of the ones that they used to take away the waterbenders.” He said. Zuko swallowed. It didn’t look as big as the one he and Mom stayed in, but somehow it looked a lot scarier. Katara had been quiet, looking even more nervous than Zuko. They stood quietly for a while, not noticing Kya walking up behind them until she spoke.

“It’s terrible, isn’t it?” They looked up and saw the sad look on her face.

“Why’d they do it?” Zuko piped up, “Why’d they take all the waterbenders away?” It was something that he didn’t know how to ask, but he figured now was probably the best time. Kya bit on her lip, stay quiet for a second.

“Zuko, do you know about the Avatar cycle?” He nodded. “Well, everyone believed that the next Avatar after Avatar Jamyang would be born in the South Pole.” Zuko furrowed his brow.

“Was that Lanying or Aujaq?” He asked. Kya looked surprised- no, shocked- at his question.

“I think it was Aujaq. Lanying doesn’t really sound like a Water Tribe name.” Sokka said, looking at Zuko with interest. “How’d you know that?” Zuko shrugged helplessly.

“I’ve never heard anyone say those names. I just know those names somehow.” He turned back to Kya. “So they were looking for Aujaq?” She blinked.

“Yes. From what I heard, he died forty years ago during a raid. He didn’t know he was the Avatar until he was near sixty, from what Gran Gran told us.” Zuko nodded, guilt churning his stomach. It was horrible what the Fire Nation has done. Why were they taught that what they were doing was a good thing?

“Listen, you kids are never allowed to go near that ship.” Zuko snapped out of his thoughts. “We don’t know what’s inside, and you could hurt. Understand?”

“Yes.” All three answered. Kya smiled and put her arms their shoulders.

“Come on, it’s getting late.” Zuko glanced around the ship one last time. Whispered words from earlier echoed in his mind.

_Is that the Avatar?_

_No doubt, he has to be the Avatar._


	5. Scars and Wolftails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who are reading, I’m truly sorry this took so long. Between getting a new roommate and new meds, it’s been insane.

Being the chief wasn’t an easy position, and anyone who thought it was had no interest in anybody but themselves. Hakoda had just visited Ursa, and she was worried about the gossip concerning Zuko. People were speaking of him being the Avatar, and while he didn’t ask her directly, the boy seemed to have his suspicions. Hakoda understood completely, and was planning on having a village gathering to speak of that.

As far as Ursa and Zuko staying here, most of the community had no real objections at this point, and in spite of the fact Sesi and Amaruq’s child was due very soon, Jissika was insistent on Ursa and Zuko staying with them, going as far as planning to take Ursa on as a second apprentice due to the latter’s surprising knowledge of herbs and remedies. He knew the older woman well enough to that, while she would never say it out loud, she had bonded with them and had no intentions of turning them away. Anyone who had a problem with that would have to deal with her personally, and Hakoda had no envy for that person.

He had thought that would be the worst of it, until his wife and his mother pulled him aside that evening. He saw how Kya was wringing her hands, and knew that their sledding trip hadn’t gone as planned.

“Hakoda, Zuko knows the names of Lanying and Aujaq. He insisted that no one has ever told him about them, and I don’t see any reason why he would lie about it.” Kya said, looking nervous as she recounted the talk they had. Hakoda sucked in a breath, the names of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe Avatars resonating in his chest. Zuko was the right age, after all.

It was no secret that among the adults that Lanying died at the age of twenty-four six years ago, mastering only earthbending and, somehow, managing to learn how to firebend. Not that she allowed any of the soldiers who were sent after her live to tell the tale. The aftermath was found by Earth Kingdom troops, who filled in the gaps as well as they could.

The mystery of where she was heading was too taken to her grave.

“How many people know about this?” He asked, wrapping his arm around Kya’s shoulders.

“Five now, including Katara and Sokka.” Mother answered, her face stern. “Hakoda, I worry about the boy. There are whispers of sending him to our sister tribe to train. He’s only six, he’s still healing, and he needs his mother and a place to call home now more than ever. I want to see the end of this war as much as anyone else, but to burden a child in such way...” she shook her head, no doubt thinking of how she would feel if it were Sokka or Katara. Hakoda’s face hardened.

“That will not happen, Mother.” He stated firmly. “As long as they live here, those two are under my protection. Besides, it’s been decades since we’ve had contact with the Northern Water Tribe.” Avatar or not, Zuko was only a child who needed to be treated as such. Hakoda doubted that Zuko’s true nature was much of a secret by now, but it needed to stay in the village, lest the Fire Navy would catch wind of it.

* * *

Zuko laid quietly in his bedding, listening to the breathing and soft snores of the adults, his mind focused on the events of earlier today. He tried to figure out why he knew the names of Aujaq and Lanying. Even Jamyang sounded familiar to him. Why he felt he knew these people, who were long dead, was something he couldn’t stop thinking about.

He had told Mom, Jissika, Sesi, and Amaruq about penguin sledding and the ship over dinner, but not about the Avatars. He wasn’t dumb, though. There was an answer to all of his questions that made sense of everything, and it was an answer that terrified him.

_Am I the Avatar?_

Zuko felt his chest tighten, his breathing becoming faster. Then came another thought, one that hurt so bad but didn’t surprise him at all.

_Father wanted me dead because I’m the Avatar._

Tears spilled out and he hiccuped softly, balling his fists into his fur blanket. The truth was now obvious, and he wondered if Azula, Lu Ten, Uncle Iroh, and Aunt Natsumi would all hate him if they found out. Doing his best to keep quiet, Zuko allowed himself to cry, letting his sadness out and hoping he wouldn’t wake anyone up. If they asked him what was wrong, it would hurt even worse. He spent most of the night crying, and slept only a little.

The next few days were a little hazy. He did ate his meals, did his chores, played Sokka and Katara, and did his best not to flinch every time the word ‘Avatar’ was spoken. Mom could tell something was wrong, she always did. But whenever she asked, Zuko just told her that he was fine. She didn’t believe him, but she didn’t push him either. Instead, she just told him that he could always talk to her. Part of him knew that he should, but another part of him was far too afraid.

Today, Zuko was able to finally take his bandages off for good. He was happy, but he was also afraid of what his face looked like underneath them. He had seen the scars of some of Jissika’s patients, and it made him feel a bit nervous.

Sesi carefully took the bandages off, her brow furrowed with concentration and Mom held his hand. As soon as she was done, Zuko looked around with both of his eyes. He quickly noticed that he couldn’t open his left eye as wide as his right one.

“May I have a mirror, please?” Sesi looked at Mom, who nodded. They both looked worried, but he tried to ignore it. Sesi handed him a small mirror, and when Zuko looked into it, he nearly dropped it.

The scar looked horrible. His left eyebrow and his eyelashes were completely gone, half of the skin was a blotchy pink, including his ear. The skin surrounding his eye and on his eyelid was an angry red, and his left eye could only open half as wide as the right one.

It was... ugly.

“I’m ugly.” He couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

“Zuko!” Mom took the mirror away. “You are not ugly!”

“I want to put the bandages back on.” He whispered.

“Zuko, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” He and Mom turned to Sesi. “The only one who should be ashamed is the man who hurt you.” Zuko wasn’t convinced, keeping his scar covered with his hand.

“Auntie Ursa!” Sokka popped into the tent. “Can Zuko come play yet?” Zuko turned his head away from his friend. He felt Mom gently touch his back.

“Sweetheart, don’t you want to go play with your friends?” She asked. Biting his lip, he shook his head. Sokka frowned and walk overto them.

“What’s wrong?” He crouched down and pushed Zuko’s hand away. “That’s a big scar. Is that you don’t want to play?” Zuko nodded. Sokka’s eyes then lit up.

“Wait, I know! Sokka leaned over, picked up a hair tie, roughly grabbed a bunch of Zuko’s hair, and tied it back. It did not feel right, and Mom and Sesi were trying not to laugh.

“I think I know what Sokka’s trying to do.” Sesi took out the hair tie and gently pulled back the front part of his hair and tied it back.

“That’s it!” Sokka said cheerfully. Mom held out the mirror again. Sesi had put his hair into the style that most of the Water Tribe men wore.

“It’s a warrior’s wolftail.” Sokka explained. “Lots of warriors have scars.”

Zuko stared in the mirror. The tail didn’t do anything to hide his face. But Sokka’s words ran through his mind. He could actually do this. It would be nice to not have to hide the scar, at least. And it actually made him look kinda strong.

“I like it.” He said, smiling for the first time today.

“Great, let’s go play then!” Zuko hurriedly put on his parka and followed Sokka. Right outside the tent stood a tall young woman that Sokka passed right by. Zuko stopped, thinking that she was a patient. But she didn’t look hurt or sick. She didn’t even look like she was Water Tribe.

She was tanned, had grass green eyes, and her dark brown hair was done up in a simple bun. She wore a green dress with brown leggings and sturdy-looking boots. She smiled kindly at him.

“Zuko!” He looked away and saw Katara waving at him as Sokka was building a snow fort. He glanced back and the woman was gone.

Like she was never there.

* * *

“You’re fine carrying that?” Ursa’s gaze turned to Sesi, whose arms were filled with drift wood. She adjusted the basket of wet seaweed in her arms.

“I’m fine, thank you. I’m just glad to be outside for once.” It was the truth. Ursa took care not to push her limits, however. Her healing wound still twinged painfully if she moved wrong, but it was nothing compared to those first days of recovery.

She took a deep breath, the Arctic air making her feel a bit rejuvenated. The cold was something that she was still getting used to, nothing like Caldera or Hira’a. But she was adjusting, and Zuko seemed happy here, happier than he was back in the Fire Nation. He had friends of his own now. Ty Lee and Mai were sweet girls, but they were more so Azula’s friends.

No, she couldn’t think about that right now. It always lead her to thinking about her daughter and her nephew. The chances of seeing them again were slim at best. She had yet to not cry over it.

Sesi grunted, and Ursa looked over to her. “Are you okay?” The younger woman nodded.

“The baby has been kicking a lot today.” She said, taking a breath of her own. Ursa smiled. It was known that Sesi’s child was due any day.

“Must be exciting. Perhaps a little nerve-wracking as well. It was for me when I was having my children.”

“I am a little nervous.” Sesi admitted. “I trust Mother and Kanna, however. The one who’s really nervous is Amaruq. You see how he treats me. Like I’m some delicate thing all of a sudden.” She rolled her eyes and Ursa suppressed a giggle. It was hard not to imagine Sesi getting contractions in the middle of cleaning someone’s cut and not stopping until she was done.

“Have you thought of any names?” Sesi furrowed her brow in thought.

“We’re thinking that Atka would be a fine name, if we have a son. It was the name of Amaruq’s father.” Her face softened, sadness filling her eyes. “He died when Amaruq was a boy. They were hunting for tiger seals. A polar bear dog wandered into their camp that night. Atka stayed behind so that Amaruq could escape.” Ursa gasped.

“I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t know. But it’s too painful forAmaruq to talk about it. It’s best not to bring it up.”

“Of course.”

“Good afternoon ladies.” Chief Hakoda greeted them, with his second-in-command, Bato at his right. “I hope everything is going well today.”

“It is, Chief. Thank you.” Sesi replied. Hakoda smiled warmly and nodded to Ursa.

”It’s good to see you on your feet. My friend Bato here would to ask you something.”

“Hakoda!” The taller man hissed.

”What sort question?” Ursa inquired tilting her head slightly. Bato cleared his throat and straightened his back.

”Well, I was wondering if you wanted... to do... an activity together?”

“An activity?” She repeated, a small, if awkward smile touching her lips.

”What sort of activity would you be speaking of, Bato?” Jissika came up to the four of them. A gloved finger pointed to his chest. “I hope you’re not trying to make a move on the poor woman yet.“

”Mother!” Sesi scolded. Ursa’s cheeks grew warm as Bato’s expression turned to shock.

”Of course not!” He defended before taking a breath. “Let me try again. This time is of year, pods of narwhal orcas pass through these parts. I wanted to know if you and your son wanted to go see them.” Ursa relaxed.

”That sounds wonderful, Bato. We’d love to.”

”Alright, enough chatting. Come Ursa, you still have work to do.” Jissika interjected. She nodded to the older woman.

”Goodbye.” She said before moving on with Sesi and Jissika. The younger woman leaned closer to her and whispered.

”Don’t tell Amaruq I said this, but Bato is a truly good man. And quite handsome at that.”

The two burst into a small fit of laughter. How long has it been since Ursa felt so free?


	6. Bonding

Today was the perfect day for narwhal orca watching. The sun shined brightly, the waters were smooth, almost glassy, and the wind was gentle. Zuko was particularly excited, grinning and chatting on the way to the boat. It was good see him act like a kid, and Bato knew it was partially thanks Katara and Sokka’s influence on him. It also helped that his firebending was surprisingly useful once people got over their discomfort. It did, however, have the unfortunate side effect of Hakoda’s children clinging to the poor boy whenever they felt too cold, though he never did more than complain a bit.

The same boy was now looking over the edge of the canoe, watching for any movement below the water’s surface. At this point, most children would have become impatient or bored, but Zuko was intent on seeing the narwhal orcas. Even the occasional flock of penguins or bob of tiger seals was enough to keep him happy.

Ursa was enjoying herself as well. Given that she spent much more time cooped up in Jissika’s tent, it wasn’t surprising. Bato caught himself unconsciously glances of her as he paddled. It wasn’t appropriate, especially around Zuko, and he did his best catch himself before she noticed anything.

“Hey, there’s somebody over there!” Zuko pointed over to a patch of floating ice not far from them. Bato and Ursa looked to where he was gesturing to, but saw no one.

“Zuko, there’s no one there.” Ursa said gently, as though he was joking. He looked ather and shook his head.

“He’s right there!” He insisted, and looked back to the ice. He flinched. “But... I thought...”

“What did he look like?” Bato asked, keeping his voice light. He could spot a joke from a mile away. He and Hakoda were quite infamous during their childhood, after all. But Zuko seemed completely sincere. He terrible at lying.

“He was Water Tribe, and he looked old. He had light gray eyes.” Zuko explained.

“Gray eyes?” Bato was taken aback. Zuko tilted his head.

“Yeah, why?” Gray eyes were incredibly rare in the Water Tribe, Bato wanted to say. He had known maybe one other person with them. An old Water Tribe man with gray eyes.

It couldn’t be, could it?

Before he could ask further questions, something bumped into their canoe, prompting he and Ursa to hold on to Zuko. A familiar set of clicks, whistles, and songs filled the cold air.

It was the narwhal orcas.

“Wow!” Zuko’s face brightened once again as he gently pulled away. “They’re even more beautiful than I thought!” He gasped as a particularly large bull passed them by.

“Most of the males are bigger and have those tusks. But it’s the females who are in charge. Every pod, large or small, has a matriarch.” Bato explained. Zuko grinned at him and continued to watch the large creatures play, hunt, or simply swim by them. Bato felt a slight weight press against him, just at his shoulder. It was Ursa, and she didn’t seem to notice what she was doing. His heart starting beating. Tui and La, this shouldn’t be so nerve-wracking. Just say something to her.

However, there was another bump against the canoe, shaking him out of his thoughts. Zuko immediately scrambled to the side where they were hit.

“Hey, there’s a baby here. I think something’s wrong with him.” Bato and Ursa moved to see for themselves, seeing the young calf floating next to their boat. He immediately spotted the fishing net that the calf was tangled in. Just yards away was a large female with two nicks in her dorsal fin, swimming slowly in a circle, as ifshe were pacing. She was obviously the mother and matriarch of the pod. Pulling off his mittens, Bato gingerly dipped his hand into the water and picked up some loose netting, inspecting the material of the rope.

“Earth Kingdom. If I were to guess, the pod passed a fishing boat, likely near Kyoshi Island. The calf must have gotten caught by mistake.” He concluded. His companions looked to him, impressed.

“You can tell?” Ursa asked. He nodded.

“Here’s what we need to do; I’ll start cutting the net and you two pull it into the canoe, so that we can properly dispose of it when we get back on land.” With resolute looks, Zuko and Ursa nodded. They carefully took hold of the loose netting and Bato pulled out his hunting knife and began to cut.

As they worked, Bato would pause every now and then to check on the mother. Narwhal orcas never attacked people, but they were among the best hunters in the poles, and it would be especially unwise to provoke a mother. She was calm, however, calmer than what was expected, as though she sensed their intentions. She slowly circled them, never coming too close, but close enough to keep an eye on her child.

The work was long, tedious, and difficult. Zuko and Ursa’s gloves and the fronts of their parkas have long soaked through and Bato had to stop cutting several times to rub the feeling back into his hands, lest he fumble and harm himself or the calf. But not one of them made any complaint, or suggested leaving the young whale to starve. At this point, they had become determined to save him, for his sake and his mother’s. And the slowly growing pile of net filling the bottom of the canoe was more than enough encouragement for them to keep going.

Soon, the calf was nearly free, and what was left was onhis tail fin. Bato exams the tangles carefully. One more good cut, and he would be just fine. After a few minutes,he chose what he hoped was the spot.

“One, two...” He sliced through the tangled net, and the calf was finally free. What was left of the fishing net was pulled aboard.

“We did it!” Zuko exclaimed excitedly as Ursa laughed in relief and satisfaction. The calf swam back to his mother. Reunited, the two breached together, lightly spraying the three with sea water. They clapped and whooped at the display. It was hard to tell if it was simply joy and play, or a show gratitude. In the end, it didn’t matter one. Bato looked up to the sky, and the sun was getting a bit too low.

“Looks like it’s time to head home.” The whales seemed to agree, and returned to their route, with the matriarch and her child breaching one last time. The trip back to the village was mostly quiet, and they were all damp, cold, hungry, and tired. But the atmosphere was light and cheerful.

* * *

_It was warm here, though Zuko wasn’t sure ‘here’ was. The sun shone yellow, as if it were mid morning, but there was a light fog as well. Zuko sat up, and looked around. He then spotted a figure coming towards him. He couldn’t see who it was, but somehow he wasn’t afraid._

_“Hello?” He called out. There was no answer, but the person kept coming closer until he could see it was a young girl. She was older than him, but younger than Lu Ten. She was dressed in orange and yellow robes, the front half of her long dark hair was shaven off, revealing a blue arrow tattoo. She sat down in front Zuko, smiling brightly at him, her dark gray eyes filled with... hope._

* * *

Zuko woke up, relieved to see that he was still in Jissika’s tent. He looked around. Everything was still dark. He often woke up early, Uncle Iroh would say it because ‘firbenders rise with the sun’. But this was different. Even he knew it was so early that the sun hasn’t risen yet. He laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

He couldn’t. He felt too awake. After ten minutes, he was too restless. He couldn’t stay in the tent, either. As quietly as possible, Zuko got dressed and crept outside. It was still dark, but there was enough light that he could a little better. He bended a small flame in the palm of his hand and started walking around the village, looking for someone. Who was he looking for? The young woman from several days ago? The old man from yesterday? The girl from his dream? All of them? He knew them from somewhere, but didn’t know them at the same time. Zuko didn’t understand why, but he believed that they were trying to talk to him.

“Zuko?!” He yelped and his small fire went out. He whirled to Bato holding a lantern, looking just as surprised. “La’s gills, child! What are you doing out here so early?”

“I-I uh...” Zuko tried to find a way to tell him what he was trying to do without sounding crazy. “I’m looking for someone.”

“And it couldn’t until sunrise?” Bato pressed on, looking worried and a little impatient. Zuko shifted slightly, staring at the ground.

“I don’t think it’d matter. I just couldn’t go back to sleep.” He admitted.

“Zuko,” Bato crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Is everything alright?” He shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, let’s go sit down for a moment.” He took Zuko over to the wall surrounding the village and they sat in the snow. Bato pulled out a canteen of water and handed it to him.

“Thank you.” Zuko said after taking a sip.

“Now what’s going on? Does it have something to do with the person you saw yesterday?” He nodded and pulled his knees to his chest.

“I think so. I had a dream about an Air Nomad girl. And a few days ago, I saw a pretty Earth Kingdom woman. But no one else sees them.” He looked to Bato, who looked thoughtful rather than skeptical.

“It’s a bit odd. An Earth Kingdom woman, a Water Tribe man, and an Air Nomad.”

“I know them too. Like... I use to be them.” The realization hit him. “They’re... they’re my past lives.” Bato looked at him sadly.

“I’m sorry you had to find out so soon. You shouldn’t have known this until you turned 16. But listen to me, please don’t think you’re alone or that you need to be the Avatar now. You’re still a kid, and it’s not a kid’s job to fix adults’ mistakes.”

“But...”

“No ‘buts’. Zuko, you did not start this war. However, when you’re ready, I have no doubt that you will end it. I think that your past lives are just keeping an eye on you until then. Have they said anything to you?” Zuko shook his head. “When they do, you’ll know you’re ready. Right now, worry about beingschild, okay?”

Zuko mulled over Bato’s words. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, for the first time in a while.

“Thanks Bato, you’re really smart.” He smiled up at him. He waved Zuko off.

“All I said was the truth.”

“Can I ask you one more thing?”

“Of course.”

“What are oogies?” Bato’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why are you asking, Zuko?”

“Well, Sokka said you and my mom have oogies. Is it because you two like each other?”

“Where did you and Sokka get THAT idea?”

“Chief Hakoda.” Bato was quiet for a moment.

“Well, I‘ll be sure to have a... talk with Chief Hakoda when he wakes up. In the mean time, let’s get you back home before everyone wakes up to you being gone.”

As they walked, Zuko’s mind wandered. He wondered if Mom and Bato like-liked each other. They got all blushy towards each yesterday when Mom invited him to have dinner with them. Maybe those were oogies? It wasn’t as gross as Sokka described them to be.

He turned to the rising sun, thinking of everything that has happened the past couple of months, and of the things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter in less than a week! The next will be a ten-year time skip. Thank you all so much for your patience and kindness.


	7. The Boy on the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is 10 years into the future.

Zuko stared into the water, listless and bored like Katara. Other than Sokka’s occasional comments and bickering with Katara, it was completely quiet. The water was smooth and gentle , but they have yet to find any fish, and they had been out since the small hours of the morning. Sokka made a happy noise and picked his fishing spear.

“It’s not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn you two. This is how you catch a fish.” He aimed at the at the water, completely focused. Katara glanced to the side and perked up. She pulled off one of her gloves and lifted at the water as Zuko watched with interest. In a orb of water was a fish.

“Guys, I caught one!” she exclaimed. Zuko grinned and picked up the fishing basket.

“Try to get it in here.”

“Shhh, Katara, Zuko, you’re going scare the fish. Mmm, I can already smell it cooking!”

“But Sokka, I caught one!” Unfortunately, she bended the water too close to Sokka. As soon has he lifted his spear back, he popped bubble of water, splashing himself and causing the fish to escape.

“Hey!” Katara complained. Sokka turned to them, wringing out his hood in annoyance.

“Why is it whenever you play with magic water, I get soaked?!” Katara scoffed.

“It’s not magic, it’s waterbending! And it’s-“

“Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah.” Sokka cut in sarcastically. “All I’m saying if I had weird powers like either of you, I’d keep my weirdness to myself.” Zuko quirked his eyebrow, annoyed that he was being dragged into this.

“You’re seriously calling us weird?” Zuko asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” Katara smirked. “We’re not the ones who make muscles at ourselves every time we see our reflections in the water.” Sokka had been doing just that. He turned to say something when their boat jerked, snapping them out of their argument. A current was pulling them off course and slabs of ice were slamming into them. Sokka grabbed the paddle and desperately tried to get away.

“Watch out!” Zuko shouted.

“Go left, go left!” Katara cried out. It didn’t matter, as they crashed into a particularly large ice patch, throwing them off the canoe that was subsequently crushed. The teenager sat up and realized that they were stranded. Katara scowled at her brother.

“You call that left?” She muttered.

“You don’t like my steering? Well, maybe you could have waterbended us out.” Sokka argued.

“So this is my fault?!” Katara asked.

It quickly dissolved into bickering between the two siblings, with Sokka making his sexist remarks and Katara getting riled up from them. Zuko took the opportunity to sit aside and think of a way to get back to the village before they froze to death. He took a look at their surroundings. Ice floating around them, a few icebergs, the closest had a dot of yellow and orange-

Wait.

“Sokka, Katara, someone’s over there!” The siblings paused and looked to the iceberg. Katara’s eyes widened.

“He’s right! Come on, we have to help!”

“Katara, wait! How are we going to get over there? Not like we still have our boat.” Zuko pulled his gloves off and positioned his hands towards the water. Deep breath. Like Uncle Iroh once said, fire comes from the breath. Streams of fire came out and pushed them toward the stranger. Once they were close enough, they hopped off the ice. The person was just a kid, unconscious and lying against a mound of snow. He also had a shaven head and blue arrow tattoos. Katara darted over and gently shook him. The boy groaned softly and opened his eye, to their collective relief.

“I have something to ask you.” He whispered weakly. Katara leaned closer.

“What?” She asked softly. The boy’s eyes went from half-shut to fully awake.

“Will you guys go penguin sledding with me?” He asked with a smile. Katara was taken aback.

“Uh, sure. I guess.” She gave him some room and he nimbly got on his, as though he was lifted by the air. Sokka gasped and pointed his spear at him.

“So, are you guys from around here?” He asked.

“No one answer that! Where did you come from, and why aren’t you frozen?” The kid pushed away Sokka’s spear.

“First part’s kind of a secret right. And I just did some breathing exercises.” The snow mound growled, catching his attention.

“Appa!” The snow mound stood and shook, revealing a large, white bison-like creature with six legs and a dark brown arrow on its head. On its back was a large saddle.

“What is that thing?!” Sokka questioned incredulously.

“This is Appa, my flying bison!”

“Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister.” The beast, Appa. then let out a great sneeze, a big glob of green mucus shooting out of his nose. Zuko, Katara, and the boy dodged it. Sokka... was not so lucky.

“ACK!!” They watched as Sokka desperately tried to clean the slime off.

“Don’t worry, it’ll wash out.” The boy offered. “So, you’re Katara, right? Who are you two?”

“The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. And this is our best friend, Zuko. You never told us your name.”

“I’m a-a-“ he looked like he was about to unleash sneeze him. Sokka practically jumped back. “A-choo!” He was launched into the air before floating back down. “I’m Aang!” He cheerfully said.

“You’re an airbender!” Katara and Zuko said in unison.

“Sure am!” Aang grinned

“Airbenders, flying bison, I think I have Midnight Sun Madness. I’m going home where things make sense.” Sokka turned and remembered that they were stranded.

“Appa and I can give you a ride if you three are stuck.” Aang offered. Sokka scowled.

“How do we know if you’re not a Fire Nation spy?” Zuko gave him a look.

“Sokka, he’s an airbender. I really doubt that he’s working for the Fire Navy.”

“I dunno Zuko.” Katara smirked wryly. “Just take a look at that evil glint in his eyes.” Aang proceeded to give them seal pup eyes and a lopsided grin. “We’d love a ride, Aang. Thanks.”

“Hey, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster!” Sokka protested as they climbed on.

“Are you waiting some other ‘monster’ to rescue you? You know, before you freeze to death?” Katara asked.

“Come on Sokka. Let’s go home already.” Zuko said. Any further protest died in his throat and, with great reluctance, Sokka climbed into the saddle.

“Alright first-time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!” Appa waves his large, flat tail and jumped fifty feet in the air, before falling into the water.

“Wow, that was truly amazing.” Sokka snarked.

“Appa’s just tired. We came a long way with no breaks.” Zuko noticed that Aang was smiling widely at Katara. She noticed too.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“Oh, was I smiling?”

Sokka groaned yet again.

* * *

Iroh sat at the edge of his bed, listening to the creaks and moans of the old ship as it floated through the Arctic waters. Sitting on his desk was a tray with a pot of fresh jasmine tea, three teacups, and a tiny bowl of sugar lumps. But this was not for drinking. It was an offering. There was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He greeted. Baram, a tall young woman with black hair and dark bronze eyes stepped in.

“General Iroh, he’s waiting for you.” She announced. He gave her a sad smile.

“Thank you, Baram. I’m on my way.” She bowed and left. He stood, picked up the tray, and walked down the hall to the small room that has been converted to a modest shrine. Entering the candlelit room, the smell of incense wafted to his nose. He kneeled down next to the younger man. He placed out a few dried fruits and nuts as offerings, the best they could do until they restocked at the next port they came by.

Iroh wordlessly set out the cups and poured the tea, being sure to add three dug lumps to the cup on the right. They silently prayed to the portraits. In the center was his beloved Natsumi, her expression calm and thoughtful. To her left was Ursa, her face gentle and wise. To the right was Zuko, his eyes were bright and curious. Three people, so dear to them both, lost throughout the years.

“I miss them so much. My mother, my aunt, my cousin... what I would give to hold them again.” Lu Ten finally spoke, tears filling his gold eyes. Iroh place his arm around his son’s shoulders, tears of his own spilling down his cheeks. They looked at the white lotus tile in the palm of Lu Ten’s hand.

“There is an old ship in the South Pole. It might be worth investigating.” Iroh said quietly. He felt Lu Ten’s arm around his own shoulders.

“We’ll investigate it tomorrow then, andtake Lieutenant Jee and Private Baram with us. Whatever we do, we’ll avoid the locals. They’d be none too happy to see us.”

Iroh nodded and the two sat there, well after the candles burned out.

* * *

Aang woke up to a crackling fire and the smell of something cooking. He yawned and sat up, seeing his staff near him on the ground.

“Mom, Zuko, he woke up!” A kid’s voice piped up. Aang turned and saw a little Water Tribe girl with gold eyes wave to him on the other of the fire. Zuko stood up and came over to Aang with his tunic and boots.

“Sleep well?” The teenager asked, handing him his clothes. Aang smiled.

“Yeah, thanks!” He pulled on his shirt and boots.

“Aang, this my mother, Ursa, and my little sister, Shila.” Aang bowed.

“It’s nice to meet you two.” They returned it.

“How about some breakfast, Aang?” Ursa offered with a smile.

“Sounds good. Thank you ma’am.” He watched as Ursa ladled in some brown soup in a bowl and handed it him.

“Thanks! Uh, does this have any meat in it?”

“No, they’re just stewed sea prunes. Fair warning though, they’re more of an acquired taste.” Aang took and instantly knew what she was talking about. Still, he ate it, he was so hungry.

“So, where’s your husband, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Shila and Zuko’s father went with Sokka and Katara’s father, Chief Hakoda, and the other men to help fight in the war.” She explained.

“Auntie Ursa, is Aang awake?” Katara popped her head into the tent, smiling at him and making his face feel warm. “Come on, everyone wants to meet you.” He barely had time to get his staff before she grabbed his arm pulled him outside, with Zuko and his family close behind. She gestured to a small group of people.

“Aang,this the entire village. Entire village, Aang.” He politely bowed, but everyone wore shocked expressions.

“Why are they looking me that?” He whispered nervously. “Did Appa sneeze on me?”

“Well no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years.” An old woman spoke up. “We thought they were all extinct.”

“Oh, right...”

“Aang, this is my grandmother.”

“Call me Gran-Gran.” Sokka then grabbed his staff.

“What kind of weapon is this? You can’t stab anything with it.” Aang took it back with a small gust.

“It’s not for stabbing, it’s for airbending.” He opened his glider, revealing the wings. The children laughed.

“Magic trick! Do it again!” A young girl exclaimed.

“Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.” He explained.

“Ya know, last time I checked, humans can’t fly!” Sokka said, looking at him in disbelief. Aang smirked.

“Check again!” He got into position with his glider and took off. Everyone stared in amazement and the kids cheered. Distracted, he then crashed into a tower of snow and landed in a pile.

“My watchtower!” Sokka cried out. Katara and Zuko jogged over to him.

“That was amazing!” Katara said excitedly as they helped him to his feet. Sokka glared at them.

“Great. You’re an airbender, Katara’s a waterbender, Zuko’s the- a firebender. Together, you can just waste time all day long.” he muttered before stalking off.

“You’re a waterbender and firbender?” Katara and Zuko smiled a little.

“Well, sort of.”

“Neither of us have had formal training.”

“All right, no more playing. Come Katara, you have chores.” Gran-Gran cut in, leading Katara away.

“You too Zuko. Aang, why don’t come with us?” Ursa suggested. Aang nodded and followed them.

He had to wonder, though, about why Sokka hesitated for a second when talking about Zuko’s bending.


	8. Reunion

Zuko and Shila were finishing up a net they made together as they listened to Sokka attempting rouse a group of young boys to act like warriors a few yards away.

“Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing! For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?” The kids stared blankly at him. Atka raised his hand.

“I gotta pee!” he announced.

“Listen! Until your fathers return from the War, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe, and that means no potty breaks!” Sokka stated, irritated.

“But I really got to go!” he insisted. Sokka sighed in defeat.

“Okay, who else has to go?” All the kids raised their hands, causing him to facepalm. Zuko and Shila couldn’t help but laugh a little. Shila tied the final knot.

“How’s that?” She asked. He examined it and gave it a good tug.

“Looks great, sis. By the time Dad gets home, you’ll be better than him.” He winced as she looked at the ground sadly. It was hard enough for him and Mom when Dad left, but Shila was especially saddened. She was only six then.

“Hey.” Zuko scooted closer and put an arm around her. “He’s going to be okay, I promise.” She looked up at him.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Have any of you seen Aang?” Katara came up. “Auntie Ursa said he disappeared an hour ago.” Her question was promptly answered as Aang came out the outhouse.

“Man, everything freezes in there!” He said cheerfully. The boys surrounding laughed.

“Uh! Guys, get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!” Sokka scolded. He was then further incensed by seeing his spear being used to make Appa’s tail act as a slide the same children were playing on. “Stop, stop it right now!” The boys immediately ran off as Sokka reclaimed his spear. “What's wrong with you?! We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on!” Aang hopped off of Appa, looking guilty.

“I’m sorry- PENGUIN!” Outside of the village was a penguin that immediately waddled off. Aang sped off to chase it. Katara turned to Zuko.

“Come on, let’s not lose him this time.” Zuko sent Shila home with their net, promising that he would take her penguin sledding next time, and took off with Katara. It wasn’t long until they found the colony of penguins, and Aang fruitlessly trying to catch one.

“Come on little guy! Wanna go sledding with me?” Aang turned to Zuko and Katara. “I have a way with animals.” He waddled and made the honking noise liking the penguins, eliciting a laugh from them.

“Aang, I’ll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending.” Katara offered. Aang smiled.

“You got a deal. Just one little problem... I’m airbender, not a waterbender. Isn’t there someone in your tribe who can teach you?” Katara sadly turned away, and Zuko felt an old twinge of guilt.

“No. You’re looking at the last waterbender in the entire South Pole.” Aang frowned thoughtfully.

“What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you.”

“Aang, we haven’t had contact with our sister tribe in years, not to mention that it’s on the other side of the world.” Zuko explained.

“But you’re forgetting that I have a flying bison. Appa and I can take you the North Pole! Katara, we’re going to find you a master.” Katara looked conflicted.

“I mean... I don’t know. I’ve never left home before.”

“Well, you think about it. In the the meantime, can you guys teach me how to catch one of these penguins?” She smiled and nodded.

“Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art.” She pulled a small fish out her pocket “Observe!” She tossed it to Aang, who to his delight was swarmed by the previously-shy penguins. It wasn’t long until all three were sledding down the slopes, yelling, laughing, and whooping.

“We haven’t done this since we were kids!” Katara shouted.

“You still are kids!” Aang responded. They continued sledding down, and came to a stop when they reached the bottom, still laughing.

“Whoa, what is that?” The abandoned ship casted a shadow over the.

“A Fire Navy ship. And a very bad memory bad for our people.” Katara whispered. Aang began to walk towards it.

“Aang, wait! There might be might be traps and Tui and La knows what else! No one’s allowed near it!” Zuko warned him.

“If you want to be benders, you need to let go of fear.” Aang explained. They hesitated before following him. As old as the ship was, it brought up a lot of bad memories for Zuko, specifically the last time he was on such a ship and the last raid on the Water Tribe.

When Auntie Kya was killed.

He made a small flame in his palm so that they at least could see where they were going.

“This ship has haunted our tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl.” Katara stated. Zuko glanced down the hallway. The silence aside from their footsteps was eerie. He wandered away from Aang and Katara, walking down the dark, rusted hallway. As he rounded the corner he ran into someone.

“Oh, sorry!” He apologized.

“Nah, that was my bad.” The stranger replied. They got a good look at each other, and realized that she too was was holding a tiny flame as a makeshift torch, and she was dressed in Fire Nation armor.

“AAGHH!!” Zuko screamed.

“AAAHH!!” She screamed back. There were shouts coming from behind them, two he recognized as Katara and Aang and three he didn’t know. Zuko took a fighting position as the soldier held her hands up defensively.

“W-w-what are you doing here?!” He demanded, cursing himself for stuttering.

“Take it easy, kid! We’re just checking out this old rust bucket, nothing more.” She responded.

“Why should I believe you?!” He asked. She took a breath.

“My name is Baram. On my honor, I swear that we are not here to hurt you, your friends, or your people.” Zuko looked into her eyes for a long moment, before dropping his position. Baram let her hands fall to her side.

“Baram, then?” He asked. She nodded.

“Zuko!” Shouted his friends.

“What’s going on, Private?!” A gruff sounding voice barked. Both were promptly joined by their respective groups. Zuko turned to his.

“Aang, Katara, it’s okay. They’re not here to attack us.” Baram did the same, looking a mustached man with short gray hair.

“Everything’s fine, Lieutenant. Just some kids wandering around.”

“Wait.” The youngest man, who wore his hair long and had a full beard stepped out from behind Baram, followed by a portly, older man with a gray beard. Their eyes were impossibly wide. Baram and the lieutenant looked at them curiously.

“Please, young man. Take a step closer closer.” The older man requested. Zuko glanced at his friends before taking a step forward. The younger man held out a small fire near Zuko, making him flinch involuntarily. But he was simply getting a good look at his face.

“I can’t believe it. Zuko?” He breathed. “Oh Agni, you’ve gotten so big.”

“You know me?” Zuko asked. The older man smiled broadly.

“It’s been so long. Maybe this will help.” He cleared his throat. “Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam,” he sang. Zuko’s eyes widened, and before he knew, he sang the next line.

“Little soldier boy, come marching home...” The other man’s smile grew.

“Brave soldier boy, comes marching home.” He finished. Zuko’s eyes filled to brim and tears slipped down his cheeks

“Uncle Iroh?” He looked at the younger man again, at his nose, his eyes, and the shape of his face. “Lu Ten?” Before he could say anything else, his uncle and his cousin grabbed the front of his parka and yanked him into a bone crushing hug. Zuko hugged them back just as tightly. They all fell onto their knee, sobbing, shaking, and refusing to let go for one second.

“Zuko... little brother...” Lu Ten’s voice shook as he whispered. “We thought you were dead!” Zuko managed to shake his head.

“I’m not, big brother. My mom... she’s alive too.” Lu Ten and Uncle Iroh pulled back just enough to give him shocked expressions that morphed sheer happiness.

“Aunt Ursa...” Lu Ten said quietly. They managed to stand and Zuko gave his friends a teary smile.

“Katara, Aang, this is my Uncle Iroh and my cousin Lu Ten.” They all smiled and exchanged bows.

“It’s an honor to meet you two.” Katara said warmly.

“The honor is all ours.” Lu Ten smile. “This is Lieutenant Jee and Private Baram.”

“You’re the captain’s little cousin?” Baram asked. “That’s insane! How did you end up here in the South Pole?”

“Perhaps we should settle down and warm up a bit before we start asking questions.” Jee suggested.

“We can probably find some wood and get a small fire going.” Katara offered.

“And I’ll put on a hot pot of tea.” Iroh smiled.

* * *

They managed to get a small fire going and they all huddled around. Uncle Iroh poured them all a cup of jasmine tea. Zuko didn’t ask why he thought to bring tea leaves and a pot, much less so many cups. It was just so like Uncle. The tea was wonderful, and it helped soothe his nerves as well warm him up.

“So,” Uncle set his cup down on the metal floor. “Maybe you should start from the beginning.” Putting his empty cup Zuko took a deep breath, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Well, it started in the gardens when I was six. Mom and I were feeding the turtleducks one morning. I wandered off and thought I would practice my bending. But...” He paused. “When I tried, I wasn’t firebending, like I usually would.”

Everyone was staring at him. He was utterly terrified of how Lu Ten and Uncle would react. There was no turning back, though.

“I airbended.” Barring Katara, everyone looked at him as though he had grown a second head. To prove his point, he positioned his hands and created a small, clumsy tornado between them. Aang’s eyes grew to the size of saucers, Baram spat out her tea, and Uncle Iroh, Lu Ten, and Jee gaped in shock.

“I can’t believe it! You’re the Avatar! I knew my vision couldn’t have been wrong!” Aang stated excitedly. Zuko could only give him a weak smile. He’d have to ask what Aang meant by that later.

“What happened then?” Lu Ten pressed, not unkindly.

“Mom saw what I did, and made me promise I wouldn’t do it again. But Ozai already saw everything. He... forced Mom to make him a poison that couldn’t be detected for Azulon, and for that he wouldn’t kill me right there and then. A week later, we were banished, and we had to leave Azula behind.” He shook his head. “Look, I know it sounds crazy, but this all happened!”

“Zuko, we believe you.” Lu Ten cut in. He then smirked just a bit. “You’re a terrible liar, and I doubt age has changed.” Zuko huffed.

“Anyway, we sailed here one night and... well, Ozai ordered to have me killed anyway.” He pointed at his scar. “Mom managed to save me, but she got hurt pretty badly, and nearly died after jumping off the ship. The villagers here, they saved our lives.”

Everyone sat in silence. However, what was far worse was Uncle and Lu Ten’s unreadable expressions.

“Please don’t be angry at my mother! She only did it to protect me! This is all my fault-“

“Zuko!” Uncle Iroh interrupted. He took his hand and squeezed it. “This is not your fault, and it’s not your mother’s fault.” The fierce look in his eyes softened. “If it had been Lu Ten, I would have done the same thing.” Lu Ten’s fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

“I can’t believe this. Uncle is a cruel and selfish man, but I never thought that...” he hissed through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it was hard not to notice the sparks that flew out as he exhaled. “Is it okay if Dad and I see Aunt Ursa? Would she be okay with that?” Zuko smiled,

“Yes, of course! She’d love to see you two!”

“In that case,” Jee said, as he and Baram stood up. “It would be better if Private Baram and I went back to the ship. Two Fire Nation soldiers would already make people afraid. At least the captain and the general have a good reason for going, especially this late.”

“Late!?” Katara jumped up like a started polar cat. “Everyone must be so worried!” Aang put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay Katara, I have an idea on we canall get back to the village before nightfall!”

* * *

Ursa stood at the village entrance as Shila built a snowman and Sokka patrolled on top of the wall. It was very unlike Zuko and Katara to be out so late, Midnight Sun or not. She could only wait and hope the three were okay, at the very least somewhere out of the cold. Kanna came up and placed a hand on her back.

“Ursa, you should go and eat something.” The older woman suggested. Ursa shook her head.

“I can’t. Not until they get back.” Shila looked up and jumped to her feet.

“Mom, Sokka, Gran Gran, look over there!”They turned and saw five people sledding towards them. Three were yelling and laughing and the other two were screaming bloody murder. They slowed as they came closer and stopped just a few feet away. Zuko, Katara, and Aang got off of their penguins as Ursa noticed two very familiar looking Fire Nation soldiers do the same.

“I don’t think I like penguin sledding very much, Aang.” The younger soldier muttered.

“What are these Fire Nation soldiers doing here?!” Sokka cried out, pulling out his boomerang. Zuko marched up and forced his friend’s weapon down.

“Sokka, this is my Uncle Iroh and my cousin Lu Ten.” he introduced. Her son turned to her, his eyes softening. “Mom, look.” Iroh and Lu Ten took a careful step towards.

“Aunt Ursa.” Lu Ten whispered, his and his father’s eyes practically shining. She didn’t say a word. She just ran up to them and held them in her arms around them both. They returned it with happiness.


	9. The Avatar Returns

So wait, you’re Zuko and Auntie Ursa’s family?” Sokka finally asked, having finally gotten over his shock. Zuko couldn’t really blame him. Uncle nodded.

“Wow!!” Shila ran up them, her eyes shining. “So you’re my uncle and my cousin?” Lu Ten kneeled down to her height, smiling.

“That’s right young lady. I don’t think we caught your name though.”

“My name’s Shila!” She introduced brightly.

“That’s a very pretty name.” Uncle Iroh said with a warm smile. Mom wiped her eyes.

“Perhaps we can talk over supper?” She suggested.

“That sounds lovely, Ursa.” Uncle accepted. Mom, Shila, Lu Ten, Uncle, Aang, and Zuko filed into their home. It was a little cramped, but everyone got comfortable.

“Wanna see my dolls?” Shila asked as Zuko and Mom prepared the food.

“We’d love too.” Lu Ten replied. She grinned and pulled her five dolls, placing them in a neat row.

“This is Mom, Dad, Zuko, Azula, and me!” Shila explained. Lu Ten smiled.

“They’re beautiful, Shila. Though I don’t think Zuko’s scar is quite so... blue.” He chuckled. She pouted.

“Yeah, but that’s all we had. He’d look weird without his scar.” Her eyes brightened. “Mom, can I show Lu Ten, Uncle Iroh, and Aang the Birthday Box?” Looking up from vegetables she was chopping, Mom nodded.

“That’s fine. Just put your dolls away first, sweetheart.” She did as she was told and dug out the small box, taking it over their guests.

“It’s Azula’s birthday presents!” Shila explained as she took off the lid.

“It was Zuko’s idea. He suggested that we get Azula a gift every year for her birthday and save it for her. If we get to see her again, she’ll get this box of gifts. Perhaps we’ll finally get that chance.” Mom explained, smiling at Zuko as she spoke. He smiled back.

“Wow! That’s such a neat idea!” Aang said, carefully lifting a small narwhal orca carving, inspecting it.

“It is important to keep our loved ones close to us, no matter how far they seem.” Uncle Iroh said sagely.

“How is Azula?” Mom asked after putting the vegetables into the soup they were making. Uncle Iroh sighed sadly.

“Unfortunately, she has been under my brother’s influence for quite some time. I certainly don’t think it’s too late for her to change her ways, but regarding your and Zuko’s situation, I doubt that she would be so understanding.”

“Zuko explained everything that happened, Aunt Ursa. We know what the two of you have gone through.” Lu Ten added, his eyes filled with compassion.

“What about Aunt Natsumi?” Zuko asked. The atmosphere became heavier.

“... We didn’t tell you already?” Lu Ten whispered. Uncle put a hand on his arm.

“My wife, Lu Ten’s mother, was killed in during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. It was the reason why I chose to abandon it.” Mom and Zuko gasped.

“I’m so sorry.” Zuko whispered, grief-stricken.

Dinner was a quiet and somber affair.

* * *

Not long after their meal, Zuko, Shila, Dad, and Aang fell asleep, no doubt exhausted from all the events that occurred. Lu Ten and Aunt Ursa were the only ones awake. Having taken his armor off, Lu Ten watched his aunt prepare for the dishes to be washed, getting a piece of soap, clean rags, and two basins of, what he assumed, was cold water together. As quietly he could, he crept over to her. 

“Let me help.” He told her, keeping his voice low. She looked at him, surprised before smiling.

“I would appreciate it.” She whispered back. Lu Ten reached into the first basin. The water was indeed cold. He guessed that Zuko was the one who usually heated it up. He took a breath and heated it, hot enough to cleaning everything with easy but not so hot they couldn’t work with it comfortably. He repeated the process with the second basin, and, rolling up their sleeves, they went to work

Lu Ten couldn’t help but glance at his aunt with interest as they cleaned. She seemed... different somehow. It wasn’t the Water Tribe clothes that she wore, nor was it the single Tribe braid that she put her hair up in. She looked lighter, more confident and just...

Happier.

“What’s his name?” Lu Ten finally asked. Aunt Ursa looked up from the cup she was scrubbing.

“Hm?”

“Your husband.” Lu Ten repeated as he dried off a plate.

“His name is Bato.” She answered, handing him the cup to rinse.

“Is he good to you and Zuko?” He pressed. A big smile grew on her face.

“Oh yes, my dear. He’s one of the best things to happen to me. And he and Zuko, they adore one another. Bato essentially adopted him. He won’t tolerate anyone referring as his stepson.” Lu Ten smiled.

“Are you happy here?”

“Yes. Everything is almost perfect, but he wouldn’t let me take my Azula with us...” Her expression changed to that of grief, disgust, and fear.He reached over and grabbed her hand.

“That isn’t your fault. Zuko told us what you had to do.“ Aunt Ursa shook her head.

“It is. Lu Ten, I let run Zuko off. If I had just followed him!” She averted her eyes and gave a low chuckle. It was a bitter sound. “I don’t know how you and your father can look at me after what I’ve done. How I helped kill your grandfather and took away your birth rights for Ozai. How I left my own daughter, my baby, with that monster-”

“Aunt Ursa, please!” Lu Ten begged as tears stung his eyes. She looked at him, surprised. “When we thought you and Zuko had died after Grandfather, we were so lost. We didn’t even get to hold a proper service for you two. Uncle... Ozai... insisted that because we had no bodies for the pyres, there was no use for it. How could a throne possibly be worth everything he did?!” Lu Ten took a deep breath. “For over two years, I’ve been trying to find something I knew was missing. I’ve seen the world and what the Fire Nation has done to it. For that, I carry the guilt with no complaint. But,” he gave her a watery smile. “Here you two are. You’re both safe and you’re happy and you’re alive! Perhaps you, Zuko, Azula, Shila, Bato, Dad, and I can all be one family someday.” Aunt Ursa grinned tearfully and leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I would love that.” She whispered. It was the first show of maternal affection that Lu Ten had felt in years. His throat tightened and he leaned into her embrace. They stayed like that long enough for the water to become cold.

* * *

Zuko was up at the small hours of the morning. He wondered if everything was a strange dream, but was instantly proven wrong as he saw his uncle, cousin, and new friend sleeping.

Tui and La.

He sat up and rested his head in his hands. He, not for the first time, wished that Dad was here, and not on the battlefield. He was always so levelheaded and understanding. He would definitely like Lu Ten and Uncle Iroh as well. He took a deep breath and absorbed everything that happened. It was then he heard stirring and Aang was sitting up, yawning.

“Hey Aang?” He called out quietly. The young monk turned to him. “You mind if we talk somewhere so no one else can hear us?” The younger boy nodded.

“Sure.” He whispered. They got dressed and stepped out of the tent, keeping their voices low.

“Aang, where did you come from?” Zuko asked, gold eyes meeting gray. “You said that you and Appa have traveled far with no breaks. And you mentioned something about a vision.” Zuko watched as Aang shifted and looked at the ground.

“My vision was about the Avatar. Well, about you.” He finally said. “I don’t know why, but something told me that I could find you in the South Pole.” Aang took a breath. “But I can’t tell you where I’m from.” Something then occurred to Zuko.

“Aang,” he lowered his voice even more. “Are there still airbenders?” The look on Aang’s face told him all that he needed to know. “How were you able to find the South Pole?”

“In the hidden abbeys, there’s plenty of books and maps, even though they’re outdated by now. The map I have still helped out a lot.” They stood in silence for a long moment.

“I can’t go back.” Aang said.

“What?”

“I can’t go back home, not with the war raging on. If the Fire Nation were to follow me...” It didn’t take long for Zuko to understand what he meant.

“Does anyone back home know that you left?” Aang nodded.

“I had to leave. The world is in so much pain, and I couldn’t just sit around.” Zuko let Aang’s words echo through his mind. He then made his decision.

“Aang, would you be my airbending master?” He asked. The young monk’s face went from shock to pure joy.

“YES! I would be honored!” He hugged Zuko tightly. Unsure and feeling more than a bit awkward, Zuko simply patted his back.

“What’s going on?” Katara asked as she and Sokka came up to them.

“How’d you know we were out here?” Zuko asked.

“Instincts.” Sokka smirked. Unlike Katara, Zuko barely managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Anyway, Aang’s going to be my airbending master.” Zuko took a deep breath. “It’s time for me to be the Avatar.”

“Then we’re coming with you.” She stated with a smile, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re in this together.” Sokka said.

“And what are you all think you’re doing?” Gran Gran came up to them, giving them quite a shock. She then smiled. “You’ll need supplies. You have a long journey ahead .”

“Gran Gran!” Katara threw her arms around her.

“We knew this day would come. Zuko, you are the Avatar, and you are our greatest hope. There is no doubt in my mind that you will stop this horrific war.”She gave him a hug.

“Thank you, Gran Gran.” He said.

“My little waterbender, you will no doubt find a teacher and become a master.” She hugged Katara before turning to Sokka. “And to you my brave warrior, be nice your sister and your friends.”

“Yeah, okay Gran Gran.” Sokka sighed, hugging her before grinning.

“Are you leaving, then?” Mom asked, followed by Shila, Uncle, and Lu Ten.

“Yeah.” he said quietly.

“NO!” Shila cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around Zuko’s waist. “You can’t leave, Zuko!” She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. Zuko’s eyes began to sting with tears of his own.

“Sis, I have to. But hey,” Shila blinked, sniffling.” It’s not forever. I’ll come home, I promise.” He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Really?” She hiccuped.

“Really.” He assured. They hugged tightly before he turned to Mom. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Zuko, my dear, please remember this. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.” She hugged him, and Zuko almost wished that she wouldn’t let go. Lu Ten stepped forward.

“There’s a few things I’d like to give you before you kids head out. They’re back at the ship.” Zuko frowned.

“You’re not coming with us?”

“Now is not the right time. We’ll trail behind you for the time being. We’ll do our best to not rouse any suspicion from the Fire Navy.”

“We’ll also have additional information on the Fire Nation’s plans and movements.” Uncle added.

“We can give you a ride back to your ship!” Aang offered happily.

“Wait!” Sokka interrupted, eyeing Lu Ten. “Look, you’re Zuko’s cousin and Auntie Ursa nephew, but how can we be sure to you’re trustworthy?”

It was then Appa lumbered into the village and came up to Lu Ten, who glanced at the large bison.

“You shouldn’t approach a stranger so casually. You never who’s an enemy.” He stated. His cousin’s eyes then widened comically. “I-I’m not your enemy, however! Just making that clear.” Appa responded by giving licking him, covering half of his face with slobber. “Ugh.” Aang grinned.

“See, Appa likes him!” And that was that.

They packed what they needed onto Appa’s saddle and climbed on top. The rest of the villagers, having heard the commotion, came out, waving at them.

“Be careful!” Called out Sesi and Jissika, who were at Mom’s side.

“Alright Appa. Yip yip!” Aang called. The bison reared back, and with a flap of his tale, soared into the air. Everyone cried out in surprise Zuko was amazed by the sight of the South Pole from the sky. He let out a laugh of amazement.

“He’s flying! He’s actually flying!” Sokka turned to his sister. “Katara, he’s-!“ She smirked at him. “Big deal, he’s flying.” He finished before looking back over the saddle. Lu Ten crawled over to Zuko, taking a seat next him.

“Pretty crazy, eh? Never thought I would ever see a flying bison, much less get to ride on one.” He said, grinning.

“Everything has been pretty crazy.” Zuko admitted. Lu Ten’s smile faded a bit.

“Are you scared?” He asked. The teen swallowed.

“A little... a lot.” He admitted. His cousin placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not alone here. I’m here. My father is here. Your friends are here. My crew is made up of good people who are more than willing to help you. Got it?” Zuko gave him a small smile.

“Yeah.”

“Lu Ten, Iroh, is that your ship?” Aang called out. They looked.

“It is. You can land Appa on the deck.” Uncle Iroh confirmed.

The two soldiers on patrol were shocked by the large, fluffy creature landing right in front of them. Getting a good look at them, Zuko immediately recognized them as Lieutenant Jee and Private Baram.

“What in Agni’s name?!” Jee shouted as Baram cursed. Lu Ten jumped down, followed by Uncle, and the two immediately straightened up and bowed.

“Welcome back, Captain Lu Ten and General Iroh.” Jee stated.

“At ease, Lieutenant.” Lu Ten replied. He turned to the teenagers. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He then left. Sokka gave Baram an odd look.

“So what do you do? Are you a maid or something?”

“Sokka!” Katara snapped. Zuko scowled at him. A flash of annoyance crossed the woman’s features.

“I’m a soldier.” She corrected, her tone clipped.

“Wait, the Fire Nation actually- OW!” Zuko thumped Sokka in the back of the head befor he could finish. His friend glared at him, rubbing the back of his head.

“Maybe we should avoid pissing off the Fire Nation soldiers who DON’T want to kill us.” He hissed. Katara stepped towards Baram, looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry if he offended you.” Baram waved her off.

“No worries. I’ve been called worse.” Lu Ten came back, quicker than Zuko thought.

“Here is some money I’ve been saving up. It’s Earth Kingdom currency, the continent you’ll be traveling through the most. It’s mostly silver and copper, but there’s a few gold pieces. Spend it wisely.” He hand Katara the pouch.

“Zuko, here are some scrolls to help you polish up on your firebending basics. And,” Lu Ten handed him something oval shaped, wrapped in cloth. “This is a genuine dragon’s egg I found on my travels.”

With wide eyes, Zuko pulled some of the fabric away and touched the egg’s smooth surface. Something called out to him.

“It feels... almost alive.” He whispered. There was a small spark in Lu Ten’s eye.

“You’ll want it safe then.” Uncle Iroh beamed at them.

“You young ones have a long journey. It will not be an easy one. But rest assured, we’ll help however we can.”

With a grin, Zuko set down Lu Ten’s gifts and hugged his uncle and his cousin one more time.

“I love you guys.” He whispered.

“We love you too.” Uncle said, his voice warm like a summer day. They pulled apart. “Now get going. We won’t be far behind.” The youths climbed on Appa’s saddle and took off.

“So, what’s the plan exactly? Because Zuko needs to learn all of the elements.” Sokka inquired. Katara looked thoughtful.

“Right. Zuko, you need to master fire, air, water, and earth in according to the Avatar cycle.” He frowned.

“I haven’t even mastered firebending though.”

“Well,” Aang joined them on the saddle. “You can learn firebending and airbending on our way to the North Pole, where you and Katara can learn to waterbend!” Katara grinned.

“We can learn together!” She exclaimed. Zuko smirked at Sokka.

“And Sokka, you’ll get a chance to knock some Fire Nation skulls together.”

“I’d like that.” The warrior admitted with a smile. Aang’s face turned serious.

“Before we do, we have serious business to attend to.” He pulled out his map. “Here, here, and here.” He gestured to the marks.

“What’s here?” Katara asked. Aang grinned.

“Here’s where we’ll ride the Hopping llamas, and here we’ll ride on the backs of giant koi fish! And here, we’ll rid on hog monkeys. The monks and nuns told me they don’t like to be ridden on, but that’s also makes it fun!!”

The teens spared a glance at each other as they listened to Aang. If nothing else, the journey would certainly be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avatar fic. I hope you enjoyed it. More is to come soon.


End file.
